


Stranger Boy

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Series: Strangers [1]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, Flavored Lube, Hiding, Hiding Medical Issues, Hiding in Plain Sight, Home, Lube, M/M, Meditation, Mentions KuiperDriods, Mentions StarDriods, Motorcycles, Nightmares, Protection, Running Away, Self-Harm, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Stealing, mob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: Shadow has been watching humans and how their society works, thinking of his own, his past life. Meanwhile, a boy is running for his life seeking shelter and hopefully safety. Shadow saves the prototype and forces the unstable robot to stay with him for the winter months.(Side note the sex, will be at the very end, but there will be some tasty fluff, and nsfw stuff before the end)





	1. City Streets

> He travels alone,
> 
> depending on no one.
> 
> Strong on their own,
> 
> But weak together.

 

The air was cool and crisp, when one breathed out it would form a temporary cloud of how air, it made your skin shrink, slowly numbed toes and fingers. Snow fell gently down, gathering on any flat surface, or pile on the older snow, covering up pot holes that were full of miniature lakes of ice. People dressed in layers, scarves around every neck, gloves on every hand, thick hats on every head.

Downtown was always full, people crowding the streets like cattle, ramming their shoulders into others, shoving their fellow man away. The city itself was dying, run down from the decades of use, the poorly spray painted gang signs, the craters that dotted the Mk, the cracking concrete. Many of the buildings were blocked up or had ‘for lease’ or ‘or sale’ signs in the windows. One of them was nothing more than a standing pile of black wood, a fire ravaged it to the ground. Next to it was an old hotel, now an apartment complex that had screaming neighbors every night. And next to that was a run down clinic that was secretly selling prescription drugs illegally.

He sat was watched, what else did he have to do? Pulling up his navy blue scarf over his nose, sitting cross-legged, his hands folded together. Quietly he inhaled the smell of fabric, watching high above, taking in the view from the roof of the apartment complex. Ignoring the snow that batted him, batting his eyelashes as he tried to get the frozen particles away from his eyes.

The clouds were heavy with snow, comparing them to a gray sheep’s wool, getting closer and closer to the ground, a blizzard would be coming. An unstoppable storm. 

He sighed, feeling the cold’s thin fingers crawl up his back, knowing it was his time to return back ‘home’. Pulling himself up from the roof, hearing a loud crack that ran up from his shins to his back and finally his neck, stretching. Exhaling a cloud of hot air, turning to the back of the apartment complex, sprinting, dodging the puddles of frozen water, being as silent as the wind itself.

Jumping cleanly to the next roof, landing evenly, once again breaking into another sprint, that was until something caught his attention.

~BLAM!~

It echoed, no silencer that was for sure, the base of the sound came from the back alleyway, the one he just jumped over.

Skidding to a halt, hearing men’s voices, angry ones, slowly he crawled back, interested by the ruckus. Peering over the edge, blinded somewhat by the light of a street lamp. Narrowing his eyes to get a clearer picture.

There were three men, each of them yelling out, in fact screaming. Holding pistols in their hands, one paused scratching his beard scruff. “Show yourself!” He howled out, stumbling like a blind mad dog, newspapers crunching under his feet

He frowned, scanning the alley, there was only one light, and it was a dead end, a few piles of soggy boxes, a beaten up trash can here and there a dumpster lining the apartment complex, another one lining the butcher’s wall. Whoever they didn't have long until they were sniffed out like a mouse as a cat was hunting.

He didn’t hesitate jumping back onto the apartment's’ roof, sneaking his way along the ledge of the top, like a creeping cat he stacked the dumpsters, the only big enough objects to hide anyone. Slowly he inched over, ignoring the human’s angry bickering, focusing in curious.

Surprised to see a teenage boy, who was pressing himself to the dumpster, cupping his mouth and shaking noticeably. His other hand held a plastic bag full of cans, the cheap polyethylene looked like it was about to snap. He inched closer to the edge, staring at the full head of honey brown hair, how the bangs stood way too far out, something was familiar about it. The boy jerked up, noticing him staring down, their eyes met. He was frozen still, those pools of green and blue keeping him there, full of fear and begging for help. His mouth felt like a mix of the Sahara desert and sand paper, swallowing the pebbles, as he dragged a hand up to his mouth. Place his index finger over where his lips would be, hushing the teen.

Slipping to the alleyway floor, only a foot away from him, taking the cans in his hand, snaking his other arm around the teen’s butt pulling him close. The teen’s nose and cheeks grew to a rosy red, wrapping his thinner around his neck. Quietly he jumped up onto the roof, leaping onto the other roof. As quiet as a stray cat, he caught the mouse.

Ⅰ

He blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting from the sudden transition of dark to light, the hands slipped away from him, stepping on his own feet. “Thank you.” He glanced around seeing that they were in a warehouse, an old one that was built next to the bay, easy to store shipments. Now they were just storage for old goods, wooden crates lined the walls, and were stacked up high and higher. Broken windows were boarded up and heavy lights hung from above.

He turned around once again meeting his savior for the night, he knew who it was the moment he saw the orange eyes, Shadowman. He admitted he didn’t know much about the ninja robot, but a few select things. He was found in the ruins of Ra Moon’s temple, he was a master of stealth, his main 3 noticeable traits was that he used ninja stars, had a katana, and had a special ability to bend the darkness into portals. That’s how they got here.

The ninja nodded, pulling down his face mask, handing him the bag of Energy cans. “Foolish to steal.” He was also known to have strange sayings, going but quotes and wise sayings. The taller folded his arms, expecting something. “You look familiar to me…”

He hissed, clenching his teeth, if he kept up this human facade then he can get off scot-free, but if Shadow realized that it was him, Wily’s infamous ‘Breakman’ then who knows what the ninja would do then. He shuffled through the bag, pulling out one of the cans handing it to him. “Forget you even saw me.” Tossing the can, hearing the faint slush of the liquid. Shadow caught it turning it over and over in his hands. “Thanks again.” He held his breath trying to not hurry out of the warehouse.

“Wait…” He stopped, cringing inside, a shiver running up his spine, he was in no condition to fight or even run. Feeling Shadow’s eyes on him, examining him. “You’re him aren’t you?” The ninja stood up, of that old half rotten crate, using his own self as a barrier. “Breakman.” He crossed his arms, clenched his jaw narrowing his eyes.

He let his shoulders sink down. “I’m not that person anymore, I gave up, and left Wily.” The bag of cans fell to the floor clanking loudly, he was sure some of them were dented now. “You can do whatever you want to me, I don’t care anymore.”

Shadow leaned down their eyes level. “I’m not a monster either,” He waved the can that was gifted to him, the liquid still sloshing in it. “Why’d you steal so many of theses? Not even a prototype needs this many.” Both of them glanced down at the spilled cans on the floor, one of them still rolling slowly away.

He sighed, scratching the back of his head. “I’m a prototype for a good reason, I was meant to stay home with my creator, to be updated fixed, again and again. But I left. I don’t wanna be fixed.” He clutched his hand into a tight fist, feeling every metal joint in fingers and palm.

Shadow stood tall, breathing out a puff of hair, he felt his bangs shift a little as Shadow did so. “Alright, you’re staying the night, they’ll be looking for you all night and most of tomorrow.” He paced away from him, pushing back an empty crate. “I only have one bed and an old medical blanket.”

It was like another room, crates stacked to form walls, close to keep the heat in. There were an old tool box and a set of rusting tools, an oil can, and a few spools of wire. Next to that was a small wooden box, holding a fancy but chipped tea set, some tea boxes. Shadow also had a few cassettes and a really ancient cassette player with taped up headphones. Along with a sharpening stone, and a really beat up target poster that currently had a few ninja stars sticking out of it and a few cuts from his katana blade.

He paused leaning against one of the larger crates, his fingernails digging into the wood grain. Shadow stopped turning his head like a confused dog, the torn up medical blanket in his hands. He swallowed hard, breathing out, his lungs aching, his core overheating, burning into the metal around it, he could feel it, like being melted from the inside out. His vision started to blur, his throat was burning as he lurched forward.

Suddenly cold soothing hands grabbed his chin, pushing it up slowly, all he could see was blobs. Making out two orange dots. “I’m gonna shut you down.” Shadow’s cool collective voice broke through, those soothing soft fingers found his shut off panel, pushing it gently down. He fell forward hitting Shadow’s chest, his limbs losing power, his core slowing down. “What do I call you?”

His mind was slowing, returning to basic coding, his eyelids feeling like 2 solid tons of durable plastic. “Blues.” He wasn’t sure if he mouthed it or said it, offlining a split second later.

Ⅰ

Shadow held his shoulders, listening to his inner workings crawl to a stop, Blues’ head hitting his chest softly. He sighed, brushing away some of the crazy hair finally seeing his full face. Half of it was mashed against his chest, giving it this chubby appearance, but he did have this strong chin, a button nose, and overall a well-rounded face. What really stood out was his eyelashes, he’d never seen such effort, like someone sat down for hours placing every hair into place, making sure they were durable and long feathery like texture. Shadow blinked lifting up Blues’ chin, narrowing his eyes zooming in on his eyelids. Remembering the eyes in the alleyway, recognizing only two colors, sky blue, and fresh meadow grass green. Recalling the irises, how they were carved to let in light, to reflect those colors, not to be perfect but to show imperfections. Yet they were perfect, every inch of his face was perfect, sculpted to hide in plain sight alongside the humans. 

He shook himself, picking up Blues, surprised by how light the teen was, setting him down on the bed carefully. Overlapping him with the blanket, knowing that it wouldn’t provide much warmth. Frowning, he rubbed the fabric between his fingers.

Ⅰ

Force shutdowns always made waking up harder, it was just a challenge to peel open his eyes. That was his main struggle right now, finally, he could see, that was just a fuzzy vision, waiting for it to settle. The second thing he noticed was that his body was warm, generally cold after shutdowns. But now, it was warm, really warm,  slowly he cocked his neck in the way of the heat. Shadow was next to him, the ninja was asleep, peacefully snoring into his shoulder. His bigger arms wrapped protectively around him, Blues felt his cheeks heating up, and Shadow nuzzled into his neck.

Blues blinked, looking up at the ceiling, forcing himself to relax. His core still warming up, returning back to sleep.

Ⅰ

> But they don't care if they are strong or weak.


	2. Things that fit in pockets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess it's time to steel some shit.

> Foolish  to steal,
> 
> Brainless to get caught,
> 
> Reckless to steal something more.

 

He was the first to wake up, once again blinking, finally no longer feeling Shadow’s arm or nose on his skin. The ninja still snored, and he found that funny, he could be quieter than a mouse, but he snores. Blues looked down at the thin cheap fabric the only thing keep them warm, seeing the torn edges. The sun had just risen, people would be walking about. He could sneak off, Blues thought looking over at the broader shoulders. The ninja would find him, easily too, and would bring him back. Scrunching his face up thinking of other options.

Finally, he slipped out from under the blanket, stretching, hoping that the sleeping body on the floor wouldn’t be able to hear his metal bones pop. Pleased he grabbed the yellow scarf that slid off of him last night. Gently pulling it out from under Shadow’s head, his paused his shoulders tension up as the ninja shifted, stifling his snores nuzzling into the pillow even more. Blues yanked his scarf, wrapping it around his neck, feeling the warmth that still lingered on the fabric.

Shadow’s back was still towards him, his shoulders jutting out, free of that stupid mask. Blues held his breath walking to Shadow’s side, kneeling down inspecting the ninja. Shadow had a longer face, a straight nose, his face was overall pale, not a sickly pale but a soothing one. Little scars marked along his face, one under his eye, on his forehead, and on his nose. One scar marked his lip, not a big one, but it was paler than the surrounding flesh of his lips that were redder and had a thin layer of moisture on them. He had the darkest eyebrows like they were pulled from the midnight sky, his hair matched, but it shined when the sun hit it just right. Blues found it kinda funny that this male-like figure had such long hair, so long that it dropped off his face and onto the floor. He must keep it in a bun, Blues thought remembering the face as he stood up, it’ll be easier to find him in a crowd now.

With that, he left the makeshift bedroom, turning back to the crates that kept the heat in. He shrugged, still feeling weak from his shut down, making his way to the exit.

Ⅱ

He waited, hearing Blues’ footsteps then the door shutting, poking open an eye, rolling it around seeing he really was alone. Fool, they’re still looking for him and he wants to go on a morning jog after his shutdown, Shadow hissed sitting up. If there was one thing he hated about being a ninja was sore joints, having to stay still for so long. Rolling his shoulders, hearing the metal joins grind. Oil, I gotta gets some oil, after I save that dumbass, he thought, standing tall, grabbing ninja stars and throwing knives.

Slipping into his own shadow, the first thing he felt was the chill air, then the sun in his eyes. He paused, looking up and seeing Blues’ butt, his face grew to a deep red, dipping back into Blues’ shadow, cupping his mouth and trying to not make any noise. Maybe next time plan before just jumping into his shadow? He thought to himself sarcastically. Turning back to Blues, looking at his back instead of...his anus. Surprised to find that the prototype was doing well after a shutdown,  and ever more so shocking was that he wasn’t going far from the warehouse.

What are you planning? The ninja sunk down, his eyes trail down from the shoulders to his spine, and finally resting on his b- Shadow! Stop looking at it! He scolded himself, biting the scar on his lip.

Ⅱ

The store was busy as always, no one would pay attention to him, that was more than good. He ducked his head down, pulling his scarf up, pausing at a fruit stand, picking up a banana, that was already going. Brown spots forming on it. Frowning he set the banana back down, just as a mother with three kids passed. The oldest looking like he was in high school the youngest appeared to be in elementary. The youngest was running around, as the middle child was running after her, playing. He smiled, just was the little girl ran past him, giggling.

“Hrr!”

Blues blinked, looking around, forgetting the children, he just heard Shadow, and he was close, really close. Damn it, somehow he found me and I can’t even find him! Blues hissed walking away, deeper into the store. Maybe if I hurry, I can get out of here without him judging me, he stopped, gripping his chest. “N-no, not now…” He hissed out through clenched teeth, his core speeding up, heating up. Leaning against a glass fridge, pushing a breath out, walking slowly to the bathroom, his hand still latched to his chest, stopping once in awhile to breathe.

Finally, the bathroom door shut behind him, he glanced around, seeing he was alone in the multi-stalled room. Grunting as he dragged himself to the counter, using it to stand, letting the sink fill with cold water. Dunking his head into it, clearing his head.

Raising his head again feeling the water dripped down his back, looking into the mirror. There he was, the ninja, right behind him. Blues spun around, weakly, dizzy from the movement and heat.

He fell onto Shadow’s chest, breathing hard, closing his eyes until his eyelids hurt. “Blues you need to breathe,” Shadow said, his hands running through Blues’ hair, down his neck. “Breathe, nothing is gonna happen.” Blues clenched Shadow’s kimono, coughing. “Everything is gonna be alright.” Shadow rubbing his shoulders, breathing slowly. Blues followed, falling in sync with Shadow’s own long breaths. Soon the heat left his body, his core slowing down, but the exhaustion took over. Shadow pulled him onto the counter. “Better?” The ninja looked into his eyes, lifting his chin.

“B-better.” Blues still coughed, his shoulder shaking as he did so. “What are you doing?”

Shadow ignored him, pushing aside the wet bangs, open up his eye looking around, then the other. “You need an E-can.”

“What are you doing here?” Blues shoved his hands away.

Shadow sighed. “I’ve been next to you since you left the warehouse, you shouldn’t even be outside with this core issue.” Shadow poked his chest. “Now what are you doing?” He snapped back, clearly annoyed with Blues.

“You’re not my babysitter, and what do you care anyhow?” Blues didn’t step down from the challenged.

Shadow groaned, rubbing his head. “Stubborn a-hole. If the mafia finds you, you’re dead. And I’m here to make sure you don’t die.”

Blues frowned. “Fine,” Tossing his hands up into the air. “Terrific I got a freaking ninja bodyguard.”

Shadow suddenly grabbed his arms, holding them up there, leaning down, their noses only an inch apart. “Or I can leave you here, let you a weakened robot fend for himself and eventually die on the streets and no one would care.” He growled out, narrowing his eyes.

Blues swallowed, feeling a chill run up his spine. “O-okay, I was out getting blankets. Stealing them, I don’t know how you don’t freeze to death.”

Shadow stood back up, groaning. “Blankets?”

“And tools, everything you have is rusty.”

Shadow shook his head pacing around in a tight circle. “And what were you thinking, grab and run? With your core?” The ninja stopped. “It’s a nice gesture bu-”

“You’re tools can do more damage than good.” Blues broke up Shadow’s sentence. “They clearly have been exposed to moisture, making them weak and brittle, one little piece of rust can mess up your whole system. Not only that but every one of us is sealed with a rain seal if you even get one drop of liquid in…” Blues frowned. “You’re whole system can start rusting.” He folded his arms

Shadow blinked. “Fine, I’ll help you.”

Blues relaxed. “Alright, we’ll also get some oil.”

Shadow raised an eyebrow.

“I thought it was me squeaking, so you need it.” Blues slipped off the counter. “So how do we-”

Shadow knelt down, stepping into his shadow, sinking in.

“O-oh.” Blues watched as the taller figure disappeared.

“Just drop it in, I’ll catch it.” The ninja said, his eyes the only thing visible of him. “And avoid me getting stepped on.”

Blues snorted. “So the girl stepped on you?”

“Right on my nose.”

Ⅱ

Blues was good, keeping behind crowds, pausing when he couldn’t pass anyone who’d step on him. Shadow thanked him mentally, feeling the weight of the ten blankets Blues dropped down on him, along with two brand new pillows, a few gallons of motor oil. And now the prototype was waiting for a crowd to pass eyeing a car parts store. “Should we go back to the warehouse?” He mumbled looking down at Shadow.

“No, just nothing too heavy.” He grunted. “Maybe a bag?” Feeling one of the blankets slip.

Blues nodded, crossing the streets, quickly so that no car would hit him or Shadow. The door opened with a ding of an old bell, Blues went to a shelf that was lined with can air, WD-40, and other lubricants. He glanced around, satisfied pulling a few cans of air, and other cans. Shadow caught them into a blanket.

Blues shrugged giving an apologetic look, walking over to the register. Tugging off the biggest bag, dropping it. Shadow grabbed it stuffing it full of blankets and pillows, Blues dropped another and he filled that one too.

“Sir you doing alright?” A man walked over, dressed in a uniform, he’d been watching Blues the whole time.

Blues’ face turned bright red. “Yeah sorry,” He shrugged, shaking his head. “I hit my head coming here and I’m trying to remember why I came here.”

Blues played it off well, groaning, stumbling a bit.

“Oh, my.” The man grabbed his shoulder. “Go ahead and sit down, I’ll get you some water.” He smiled walking off.

Blues waited till he was gone. “Alright, tools.” He cut the act, for once moving quickly and yanking a few boxes of tools. Tossing them to Shadow. “We gotta m-”

“HEY!” The man yelled slamming a door open. “Stop thief!”

Shadow watched Blues run out of the store, a box of tools under his arm. Blues didn’t hesitate, turning down an alleyway, splashing water onto Shadow. “Sorry.” He called, turning down another alley. Still hearing the shouting of the worker. He slammed his back against the brick wall, panting sliding down onto a concrete step.

Shadow stepped out of Blues shadow, carrying the four heavy bags, setting them aside. “Your core?” He asked kneeling down.

“It’s fine.” Blues spat out, pulling his knees up to his chest. “Everything is fine.” He sighed.

Shadow sighed sitting next to him. “I don’t like it either.”

Blues turned towards him questioning him.

“I should’ve died along with the other numbers, and now I run wild and steal.” Pulling down his face mask, glancing over at Blues. “You should be home, but you’re not. I should be turned into scrap metal. But here we are hiding in a back alley with a ton of stolen goods.”

Blues turned his attention over to the bags. “Let’s go to the warehouse, I’ll look at your joints and get some sleep.”

Shadow watched him pick up half of the bags, keeping his lips pressed into a thin line.

Ⅱ

> Sometimes Strangers steal things they can't possibly give back


	3. Repairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An easy guide on how to take care, and repair your Shadowman.  
> Nah it's kinda darkish...  
> Enjoy!

> Oil leaks,
> 
> Wires spark,
> 
> Strangers hold one another.

 

He let the bags slip off his arms, hitting the floor. Ripping open up, not caring for the cheap elastic, as piles and piles of blankets spilled on the floor. The sun was setting, soon it would be dark in there. “Shadow check the tools, there might be a flashlight.” He asked, tearing off the poor paper from the neatly rolled up blankets. Finally layering them onto the bed. Then taking out the pillows, squishing them until they were fluffy. “Maybe next time we should steal a new mattress?” He joked.

Shadow walked over sitting on the red, squeezing the blankets in his fingers. “Well...it’s softer, and I’m sure we don’t have to worry about someone steal blankets.” Shadow gave him a playful hard stare, a flashlight in his hands.

Blues frowned. “I don’t steal...okay I steal them from the store, not from you.” He snapped.

Shadow laughed, it was deep and rich, echoing in the warehouse. “I woke up 3 times and I had no blankets. I finally took the end and rolled up.”

“You did look like a burrito.” Blues admitted. “Lucky you, this bed’s so small I can’t stretch out, I apparently sleep like a monkey that had a seizure.” He snorted.

Shadow laughed, handing him the flashlight. “Thank God we have a small bed.”

“Who knows I might roll on top of you one of theses nights.” He checked if the light worked, pleased to see that it did. “Alright, just take off that kimono and I’ll check under those panels of your’s.” He said, dragging the tools over, along with the oil, the canned air, and WD-40.

Shadow let his kimono fall around him, the belt still tied, rolling his shoulders. Looking at his hands. Blues turned towards him, tools in his hands, he paused. Shadow’s flesh was pale, paler than his face, due to the lack of sun. But strangely he didn’t have really any defining apparel traits, sure his chest jutted out like humans, but there weren't any nipples. What shocked Blues more was the scars, some looked like they were ‘medical’ like he was cut open thought his plastic skin, then sealed shut. Others, not so much, some looked painful, twisted like they were scraps of his flesh hanging and Shadow was forced to heat them together.

Blues set the tools down on the bed, running his hand on a particularly large disfigured scar, that was half wrapped around his body, on his lower rib cage. “W-what happened.”

Shadow didn’t look up at him. “Not now.”

Blues apologized, dragging his index finger along, narrowing his eyes, holding his breath.

“Leave it alone!” Shadow suddenly snapped, for once his eyes were full of fire, Blues jerked back. “Just…” He breathed, his shoulders sinking. “Leave it alone.” His head shamefully resting in his hands.

“I’m sorry, Shadow.” Blues forced himself to relax, sitting on the bed next to the ninja. “C-cant I look at your shoulders?”

Shadow nodded his head still low in his hands.

Blues undid the outer panel, generally, Robot Masters had panels over their joints, easier to get to and easier to repair than synthetic skin. Not to mention it was like an extra layer or protection. He removed the panel’s screws, turning it over to check the inside for any rust, relieved to find none. Looking over at the shoulder joint itself. It was different, much different from his own, and he was the prototype. Every Robot Master was based on him, Blues frowned, taking the light and sticking it in his mouth. The join was curvier, the metal was covered in a thin layer of dirt and grease, the metal did have scrape marks like it was digging into one another. “Oh...You just need some oil and maybe some WD-40.” Blues noted that he wouldn’t be sure how to fix Shadow if something really bad happened.

Instead, he took the old oil can, and cleaned it out, refilling it with fresh oil. Sitting on his knees next to Shadow. “Are you sure morto oil will work?” Shadow asked, eyeing the gallons they stole.

Blues nodded. “The only difference is that it’s branded for cars, and well a little more slippery, so if you’re gonna use it, use little.” He said squeezing the can’s pump, making sure to coat Shadow’s shoulder joints where they connect. Especially where the metal was scrapping. “Just don’t do anything reckless,” he said spitting out the flashlight. “I’ll look at the other one in the morning.” He put the tools away, turning the light off but keeping it out of the boxes.

Shadow sighed closing up his shoulder panel, scratching the back of his head, bringing his kimono up again. “Sorry I snapped.”

Blues shrugged, trying to push away the split moment when he saw fear and rage in the ninja’s eyes. “We all have our secrets. I can’t blame you.”

Shadow groaned. “Doesn't excuse me for snapping at you.”

“It’s alright Shadow, I’d feel the same way, and it’s not really my business. We barely know one another.”

The ninja frowned, kicking off his shoes, rolling to his side. “But you’re the closest thing I have to a friend.”

Blues paused closing the toolbox up, blinking, glancing back at Shadow seeing ninja was already under the covers. He bit the inside of his mouth, slipping under the pile of covers, his back to Shadow’s. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Blues.”

Ⅲ

Darkness, he hated it and loved it, he hid in it and feared it. Just like the endless empty voids of space, no one could really tell where the end was, maybe there wasn’t an end?

Right now he hated it, unable to tell if his eyes were open or not, or maybe just broken, Frowning as he stared at the darkness, he knew he was awake. Did he steal the blankets again? He thought quietly glancing over at the smaller lump that shared the bed.

Blues was still, his back still turned to Shadow, a steady rise and fall as his lungs took in air and pushed it through many layers of fans, keeping him in a steady state of rest.

He shrugged setting his head back down, finally seeing how fluffy the pillow was, it was like he was laying on a plastic bag that was stuffed with clouds. Seeing that it rose every time he put pressure on it. How strange, save a prototype teen and he goes out to steal things as a ‘thank you’. Shadow chewed his lip, thinking as he slowly was slipping back into his sleep cycle. He clearly worries or at least is intrigued by me, that look or horror in his eyes when he saw  _ that _ scar. He could feel it now, his mind slowing, exhaustion taking over. I meant it, he is the closeting thing I have for a friend.

His eyes jerked open right as he was gonna slide them shut, questioning what he was hearing. Once again propping himself on his elbows looking at the smaller lump, now staring at it.

Blues was shaking, his shoulders trembling, he was still asleep as another whine escaped his lips. 

Now Shadow was sitting up, watching as his cohort was jerking in his sleep, whining. He frowned, lightly touching Blues’ shoulder. “H-hey?” Blues stilled for a moment, he didn’t wake up. “Blues come on, it’s the mi-”

“N-no...Y-you can’t take m-my heart,” Blues mumbled out.

Shadow bit his lip, confused. “I-I don’t want it.” He said, inching closer to Blues.

Blues hissed in a breath of air. “I’m n-not broken.”

He sat there for a moment, something on the tip of his tongue, biting the side of his cheek. Sinking back down onto the bed, turning himself to Blues’ back, and just pressing his arms to the smaller spinal area. “I don’t think you’re broken.” Blues didn’t whine anymore, he didn’t shake, falling back into a peaceful sleep. Once he was pleased Shadow relaxed falling back into his sleep cycle. Listening to Blues inhaling and exhaling.

Ⅲ

> Knowing that no one else would hold them this tight


	4. “Normal”

> Everything is normal,
> 
> Secrets are normal,
> 
> Repairing is normal,
> 
> Sharing a bed is normal.

 

They fell into a routine, which was nice, but bleak. Blues had been there for one whole month, the first week was mostly stealing things and helping repair Shadow. The second week was breaking into old crates, finding canned goods like peaches. The third week was getting sick of peaches and grapes, so running out and stealing food. The fours week was, slowly wearing away at him.

Normally around this time, Shadow would come back, going out and sitting on rooftops, watching people. It was getting colder, so the ninja would be coming back earlier and earlier, sometimes with snow on his head.

He laid on the bed, his arms and legs stretched out, staring up at the ceiling watching a spider make a new web from a light. Bored he was whistling, playing around with the different notes, making new patterns but never really remembering them. He only knew one pattern, and he was sure he’d never forget it. Sighing, he rolled onto his stomach, whistling it was he fiddled with the blankets.

“Where did you learn that?” Shadow asked, emerging from Blues’ shadow. HE was getting used to it, Shadow popping out of nowhere. Maybe one day he could tell when and where the ninja was, or at least when he was in his shadow.

Blues blew out a puff of air from his lips. “Learned it, first few days being activated.” He said dully, letting the fabric sink out of his fingers. “Rooftops?”

Shadow nodded, taking off his scarf and mask. “There’s a snowstorm coming, so I left early.” He shrugged, shaking the snow off his shoulders.

“Mmmmm….” Blues thought, making the noise louder than what was needed, rolling onto his side. “MMMMMM!” He continued, finishing it with a pop of his mouth.

Shadow gave him a strange look. “Good talk.” He said, draping the dark scarf and his mask onto a crate. “Those should be dry in the morning.”

“Why do you go out there?” Blues asked, watching the ninja pace over and grab a half finished E-can.

Shadow paused E-can still in hand. “I like to watch people, clear my mind, it relaxes me. Like how some people run when they’re stressed, or play the piano when they’re bored, and some make weird noises.” Shadow emphasized the last part of the sentence looking at Blues.

Blues shrugged, making a fart noise. “I’m bored, what you expecting.”

Shadow sighed. “Just as long as you don’t make pig squealing noises when I’m trying to drink.”

Blues snorted. “Your face!” He started laughing. “You looked like you just saw a ghost!”

Shadow rolled his eyes, drinking as Blues giggled madly.

Finally, Blues was on his back again, an evil grin on his face. “I don’t know who you are.” Pleased as Shadow spat out the liquid. “I don’t know what you want.” Shadow was laughing now, setting the can on a crate. “If you are looking for ransom I can tell you I don’t have money, but what I do have are a very particular set of skills.” He continued on, copying Gilbert Gottfried's voice as close as he could. “Skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you.” Shadow was on the bed now, laughing, and slapping Blues. “If you let my daughter go now that’ll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you, but if you don’t, I will look for you, I will find you and I will kill you.” He finished, rubbing his throat, Gilbert was always hard to impersonate, due to his loud vocals. Generally straining his voice chip more than any other voice.

Shadow relaxed, his head resting on Blues’ thighs. Turning towards him. “Was that really necessary?”

Blues chuckled leaning towards Shadow. “Yes, it helps with my asthma medication.” He cleared his throat, making it sound like he really was sick.

Shadow laughed pushing him back. “You’re a turd.”

Blues snorted, looking back up at the spider still making its web. “So, like what do you do, watch people.”

“Sometimes, I mostly meditate.” Shadow blew out a puff of air.

“Alright, tell me what really is meditation?” Blues asked, clearly bored out of his mind, knowing if he tried to leave Shadow could find him.

Shadow closed his eyes, one of his feet swing back and forth. “I sit up there, listen to the city, the people, clear my mind, and breathe.”

Blues pressed his lips into a thin line. “You just go out there every day?”

He nodded.

“I guess a lot on your plate?” Blues prodded remembering how easily Shadow can snap.

Shadow poked open an eye. “So do you, but you...you push it away don’t you.”

Blues admitted he was defeated, falling back on the bed, the pillows poofing up as his head hit them. “I’m not sure on what to do. I can’t go home, I’ve done too much damage, and I can’t go back to Wily, I don’t wanna put anyone in harm's way...So I just wonder around.” He sighed.

Shadow shifted his head. “Blues...You can always start over.”

Blues blinked, taking in the advice, rolling it over and over in his head. “Like it’s that easy.”

“It’s not, but it’s worth it, I met you didn’t I?” He poked Blues’ stomach.

Blues shoved away his hand. “...Maybe I don’t wanna let go of the past.”

“Then you’ll destroy yourself.”

Ⅳ

Shadow woke up first, like always, stretching, going over to the crate, pulling his mask over his head, then the scarf. Slipping his shoes on.

“Wait.” Blues said sitting up in the bed, rubbing his eyes. “I wanna go with you.”

Shadow tilted his head. “You wanna go out and mediate?” He asked a mix of surprise and amusement crossing his face, it would be funny to see Blues try to sit still.

Blues nodded, his back cracking, running a hand through his hair. “I’ve got nothing t o do, and I might turn to cannibalism at this rate if I don’t do something.” He stood up, putting on his own shoes, grabbing his yellow scarf.

“Take a few blankets,” He suggested. “It’s cold out there.”

Blues nodded rolling up at least three, putting them into one of the bags. “Alright.”

The cold air chilled him to the metal bone, snow was falling again, fewer people were on the streets in the morning. A pigeon flew into the sky as they appeared on a snowy rooftop. The frozen water crunched under their feet, Shadow stepped out first, holding his hand out for Blues. The prototype took it, squeezing as he stepped out, instantly shivering, and pulling up his scarf.

“The sun should be out in a moment or so,” Shadow said walking over to the edge of the building, stomping down the snow into a nice hardened pile. Pleased he sat down, on his knees, pausing to look at Blues.

“No blanket for your legs?” Blues asked, standing next to him.

Shadow nodded. “It’ll melt, but soon you won’t notice the cold.”

Blues wrinkled his nose in distaste, laying the blanket down on the snow, then taking a seat next to the ninja. “Okay now what?” He pulled his legs under him, copying Shadow’s stance.

Shadow inhaled. “Just think, and breathe.” He exhaled looking at Blues.

The smaller frowned. “Alright…” He sat straight up, copying Shadow’s hands, holding his knees. Bowing his head, closing his eyes, breathing in slowly.

Shadow smiled, closing his eyes.

Finally battling his inner demons, his past sins, and his regrets. Every horrible thing he’d done came crashing down on his shoulders at once, burning through him, not leaving one inch of his wires, or processor as ashes. He exhaled, pushing the ashes out of his lungs, freeing his heart once again. The fire stopped, hissing as a little stream rolled over it, carrying away the ashes. The waters growing, putting out fires left and right, yet one definitely stayed, not matter how much water he poured on it.

Shadow opened his eyes, annoyed. “Blues.”

The teen was giggling, his finger only an inch from Shadow’s nose. “What?”

Shadow hissed, slapping the hand away. “You’re a child, you know that?”

Blues snorted. “I braided your hair too.”

Shadow rolled his eyes, pulling his hair, surprised to see it in a tight braid. “Blues!”

He fell back laughing.

The ninja watched him, seeing his chest bounce up and down, hearing that loud snort. A smile creeping up on his lips. “I’m keeping the braid.”

Blues sat up, realizing. “Sorry. I saw my chance and I took it.” He shrugged. “So just think?”

“Think of anything, that is in your life, or has affected you.” Shadow let the smile melt off his face. Waiting for Blues to sit back down and close his eyes. “You better not put pink bows in it.”

Blues snorted, a moment later his breathing slowed down, a bird landed right next to him and yet he stayed completely still.

Shadow nodded, Blues was meditating.

The fire was still there, burning, the flames licking at everything living, eating, feeding. The water tried to swallow it up, yet once it got close it burst into steam. He breathed in, a massive title wave came crashing down, slamming into the tiny fire, smothering it. Suddenly the water all of it burst into steam. The small little flame grew, and grew, burning everything it touched, like snow the ashes started to float down.

Shadow jerked out of his trance, his eyes wide, turning to Blues, the teen was sobbing, his shoulders shaking, his lip trembling. The ninja gently tugged him over, pulling him onto his lap. “It’s alright.” He mumbled into the other’s ear. Blues cried into his chest, fisting the kimono, shaking his head. “It’s alright, Blues.”

“N-no...I’ve fucked up everyone’s lives.” Blues forced out between hot sobs.

Shadow watched as the teen shook in his arms, resting his head on the other’s, and oh so softly he pressed a kiss into the hair. “You have not messed up mine.”

Ⅳ

> Nothing about Strangers are normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but writing Blues and Shadow just comes so naturally to me, like I've written tons of fics on Zero and X, or Rock and Forte, but Blues and Shadow just flow, it's so simple. Like I guess it's their personalities, how they bond, and overall how they can relate to one another. Like they've both been through stuff, and they both understand and know how to comfort one another, I think that's what I like the most out of their relationship.  
> Sorry I just really love these two and I put in so much more effort in writing this than any other fic, like goodness.
> 
> Blues quoting the whole Taken speech...


	5. Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short fluffy update!

> They never stay,
> 
> Knowing there is no home
> 
> Stanger boys will never come again.

 

He’d gotten used to Shadow, too comfortable with the silent ninja, waking up early and sitting on snowy rooftops every now and then going out to steal important things. Returning back to the warehouse that became like a home to him, snuggling under the blankets. Sometimes he woke up before Shadow, and strangely found the ninja was in a way spooning him. At first, he was embarrassed but didn’t bother to tell the ninja, but now he used to it.

He was getting used to everything, and that scare him.

Shadow stood up, like always wrapping his scarf around his neck, looking down at Blues. “You ready?”

Blues licked his lips, looking at the blankets, then at Shadow’s pillow. 

Shadow sensed his distress, kneeling next to him. Ever since they started going onto the rooftops and meditating, the ninja seemed closer, more than a simple friend. Maybe that was why he never told Shadow to not spoon him.

Blues licked his lips. “I think I should go.”

Shadow sighed. “Why?”

He looked down at his hands, remembering when red gauntlets were latched to them for days. “I don’t want to bring something worse to you.”

Shadow scoffed. “What could be worse than you stealing the blankets?”

“Shadow, I’m being serious.”

“So am I.”

He groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I can’t stay,”

“Then where do you want to go?” He sat down, all of his attention on Blues.

Blues shrugged.

“Then lead the way,” Shadow said, their eyes meeting.

“N-no, you ca-don’t have to follow me.” Blues replied scratching the back of his head.

Shadow hissed, grabbing his shoulders. “You’re not leaving, not without me.” Shadow stared him down. “Your core is too weak and fragile, I’m not gonna let you just rust on the streets.”

Blues blinked, his face heating up a little, he was sure his core was running faster too. “Shadow, what are you saying.”

He blinked, a pink tint appeared on his nose and on his cheeks. “I-I’m not gonna leave you, and sure as hell not gonna let you die.” He challenged Blues.

He sighed, standing up, shaking his shoulders. “Alright, what roof top?” He admitted he was defeated. There was no way of truly escaping Shadow.

Ⅴ

Blues sat next to him, this time they weren’t on a rooftop, no a park bench, the snow was melted off, yet the sidewalk still had ice.  The trees still heavy with frozen water, a blanket of snow on the ground. It was nice, quiet, there was no one around.

Shadow sat there, watching Blues mediated, seeing that every once in awhile he’d cringe, sometimes whine. Blues honestly worried him, his core’s condition, how he cries out at night, and now, how he’d hiss out a breath of cold air. What scared him the most was how tired he got, how it looked like any moment he’d collapse. What could’ve happened in his past? Shadow thought, biting his lip, pinching the scar.

He sighed, looking forward, seeing an icicle hanging from a statue, finally relaxing, closing his eyes. You said it...You flat out told him! Shadow scolded himself, no longer caring about the fires, instead, his core hummed faster, feeling stuffy and hot in his kimono. He knows! He jerked his eyes open, jumping off the bench, panting.

Blues blinked looking at him confused, giving him a soft puppy look face. “Shadow you alright?” He stepped carefully off the bench, his foot slipping on the ice.

Shadow sprung forward, catching Blues, yet feeling the ice underfoot. “Y-you alright?” He asked as the brunette had his face buried in Shadow’s chest. “It’s icEE!” He slipped, both of them falling, Shadow hitting the ground with a grunt, hitting his head, feeling a stinging pain.

Blues slammed into him, letting out an undignified squeak, his hands clutching onto him for dear life. Slowly he straddled Shadow, his face bright red, his hands on Shadow’s chest, tracing out the fake muscle. “Sorry.” He hid his face.

Shadow sat up, Blues sliding down from his waist. “It’s alright, I admit my butt hurts.”

Slowly and what seemed regretful, Blues pulled himself off of Shadow, stepping into the snow, lending a hand. Shadow took it, somewhat hiding his face.

Shadow thanked him, looking around. “Shall we go home?” He asked.

Blues nodded his face still holding a slight tint of pink, most of it pooling on his nose.

Cute. The only word that crossed Shadow’s mind, then a moment later tons of scolding foul words followed.

Ⅴ

> And sometimes they stay.


	6. Pina Coladas & Champagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY GONNA HAPPEN!  
> YOU'LL BE SATIFED!

> Celebration
> 
> Some celebrate for the smallest things,
> 
> Strangers have different kinds of celebrations.

 

He got up first, or rather didn’t sleep at all, glancing over at Shadow, he had to time this perfectly. Making sure to not even to let the mattress squeak,  pulling the blankets up to Shadow’s face, making sure he was cozy. Then slipping his shoes on, and his scarf, leaving the crate fort, smiling as he read a poorly written sign on the side. ‘Fort Kickass’, one night he was bored and was waiting for Shadow, this was before he started going to the roofs with the ninja, bored he wrote that, Shadow came home and couldn’t stop laughing.

With one last look he saw Shadow, fast asleep, he knew he was asleep, being that there was a faint snore. Grinning he quietly left, slipping through the broken glass of a window.

Ⅵ

He snapped awake, panic flooding all of his scenes, jumping out of the bed, feeling all of his ‘blood’ rush to his head. Glancing around, wide-eyed. “Blues?” His core was racing, rushing around, flipping the bed, tossing the mountain of covers, checking around the crates. He stopped, a little note was left sticking out of two crates, generally where he put his scarf. Peeling it open.

Shadow,

Relax, I’m not running away, I’ve got something planned for you, so at a few minutes before midnight, find me.

~Blues

P.S. Don’t you dare look!

He frowned, turning the note over and over again, hoping there was something else, giving up he tucked it into his kimono, patting over where his heart would be.

Ⅵ

Blues stood in the spirits store, knowing he looked way under aged, and that the store clerk was glaring at him. He ignored the man’s constant pestering, looking at the champagne, seeing that it took up a whole wall. Checking the brands, the alcohol levels, even the flavors. Stopping at a simple yet strong champagne, grabbing it, hearing the store clerk yell, he grinned grabbing a few more, different flavors. The store clerk red-faced stomped over, Blues without any hesitation slammed the whole shelf to the ground, shattering every bottle scaring the man as he ran out the door.

The cold air stung his lungs as he ran down the streets, hiding in an alleyway, mentally checking off the drinking in his fake list. Now for the food.

Ⅵ

He sighed, giving up, keeping a promise, that and he only had to wait two whole hours. Bored he wandered the streets, surprised to see them packed. Side stepping as a drunk couple started grinding on each other, one of them started moaning. Embarrassed Shadow forced himself to walk faster, pulling his scarf up. Everyone’s out here and drunk off their asses, it’s cold, and you’ll all have headaches in the morning. He thought rolling his eyes as the hot smell of fresh pretzels floated around. He grumped feeling his hunger again, they could survive without food for days, months even, but it was an alternate source of energy, and it was addicting.

He slunk over to the pretzel vendor, seeing a little girl who was salting them, she smiled at him. Pounding more salt onto the fresh dough, his mouth watered. She looked up, pressing a finger to her lips, shoving the pretzel in his hand. “I see you on the roofs sometimes.” She winked shooing him away.

He chewed on it quietly, being knocked around, taking in the sites. Every store was open, lit, and stuffed full of people. Many were wearing stupid shiny paper hats, others poorly made glasses that were in the shape of numbers. He shrugged.

A moment later he jumped, hearing a loud guitar wail, turning towards the sound as people around him cheered. He swallowed the rest of his pretzel. In the middle of the street was a giant platform a stage, a band standing proudly on it.

Shadow blinked, being shoved closer and closer to the stage.

Ⅵ

Blues had everything and an hour to get it all setup, great. He rushed back to the warehouse, grabbing the biggest blanket, feeling the weight in his arms. Slowly making his way up the to the roof, finding the spot that they generally sat. putting everything down on the layer of snow. Turning back to the city, hearing the band blaring, people everywhere, huge lights cutting into the darkness.

He smiled, thinking of his New Years, dad kept them up all night, both him and Wily, once it was the new year, dad popped open a bottle of champagne and poured a lot for himself and Wily. And a little for him. They sat outside and watched the fireworks for the past hour, hearing the city cheer. He still looked back at that night, more than happy to stay up.

He stomped the blanket down, turning to the other bags of objects he stole. Some huge candles, a few lighters, some Chinese food, the Champagne, and finally the hardest thing he stole was a fire place and some wood. Slowly he set it all up, lighting the fireplace first, using WD-40 to get it really going, keeping the food close to the fire originally setting it on the metal cage to heat up. Lighting the candles, and shoving the bottles into the water.

He had 30 minutes to go, laying back on the blanket, feeling that the fabric was already getting wet. He shrugged, use to the freezing cold and soggy wetness of his pants after Shadow and he went out. Pleased with himself he stared at the moon, whistling.

He admitted it, flat out said it, he’s not gonna leave me...that and he’s kind cute when he’s blushing. How he’d stumble his speech when Blues started at him long enough, or how he’d hold Blues while they slept, or even how sometimes Blues would open his eyes when he mediated and look down at Shadow’s hand holding his. It felt good to not be alone anymore, to wake up to something new than his troubles. That and hear him snoring. It wouldn’t be long now.

Ⅵ

Finally, he got out of the mash pit, feeling sore, stretching, heading to the sides, away from the mass of people. Leaning against a brick wall, plugging his nose as the smell of vomit wafted up, disgusted he stomped off.

Finally free of the deepest crowd of people, looking around, seeing bright lights flashing, drunk people stumbling, and in the center of it all was a giant clock. It was covered in bright lights and colors, and the giant hands were ticking away to midnight. He stopped, glancing back, seeing the faint outline of the warehouses. He was late, quickly slipping into the shadows.

He knew Blues’ shadow, how he’d slouch, that the sun would break through his bangs just right and stain the ground with a honey brown, he even knew the curve of Blues’ face went he smiled. Shadow paused, the void around him, there was a hole, the prototype waiting on the medical blanket, he looked smug, there was a slight twinge of pink on his nose, cheeks and the tip of his ears. He was sure his core was speeding up a little faster.

Stepping through the hole, Blues waved at him, moving over a little on the blanket. Shadow lay next to him, smelling the firewood, seeing there was Chinese food, multiple green bottles, and candles. Finally, his gaze resting on Blues, Blues shrugged. “You wanna steal anything else?”

“Well I did get the fireplace, so what else can I take?” He grinned.

Shadow shook his head. “So what’s this whole celebration about?”

Blues frowned. “Welp,” He paused the band a few miles away started playing a song, he sat up, smiling. “OH, I love this song!”

Shadow frowned, listening to the lyrics.

“I was tired of my lady, we’d been together too long.” The lead singer started.

“ Like a worn-out recording, of a favorite song.” Blues followed along, singing the lyrics by heart. Shadow stared at Blues, surprised at the prototype’s hidden talent, along with his whistling. Blues saw him from the corner of his eye, slapping his mouth shut, a moment later his face turned bright red. “S-sorry.”

Shadow smirked. “Don’t be.” The song kept playing.

Blues shrunk down. “They’re celebrating the new year.” He still had a pink nose. “It’s fun, seeing everyone getting together.” He reached over pulling one of the bottles, reading the label. “Alright, so you want apple or smores?”

Shadow gave him a confused look.

“You’ve never had food before, or well anything?”

Shadow shrugged.

Blues snorted. “Alright, I’ll give you a heads up, this is extremely addictive.” He leaned forward grabbing the Chinese take out, handing one of the thick plastic bowls to Shadow. “It’s good but a little hot.”

Shadow smelled the food, his mouth watering, carefully stabbing it with a fork, bringing it up to his nose. He was sure he was drooling now. Blues elbowed him, their eyes met, the prototype undid the cork, it flew off the roof. Shadow sighed, final he bit into it, chewing, his jaw felt sore being never used for this activity, yet he didn’t stop, loving the tangy taste. Blues watched a grin crawling up his face, as he drank from the green bottle. Shadow took another bite, agreeing that this was addictive. Swallowing, as he was about to impale another chunk a smaller hand landed on his.

He looked up seeing Blues, the bottle no longer in his hands. The teen laughed. “You got some, here.” He licked his thumb rubbing Shadow’s face. “At least you know how to eat with a fork, I didn’t want to look over and see you with food in your hands.”

“Was that how you were, you’re the first time?” He teased, his speech sounding weird due to Blues rubbing his face.

Blues nodded. “They have photos as blackmail.”

Shadow laughed, finally pulling Blues’ hand away from his face, not letting it go, holding it gently. “I think I’d like to see them one of these days.”

Blues shook his head, his cheeks weren’t pink anymore, a deeper red. “It’s almost time.”

“Time for what?”

“The new year...the humans they do these stupid little things, these new year resolutions. And, I think I have one this year.” Blues looked down, the song coming to an end, people started cheering. 

“And what is it, I mean your’s?” Shadow prodded, his hand tightening a little around Blues.

His face was red, really red, his tongue in a knot, he shifted his knees a little, something that Blues never did.

Shadow’s core sped up, he cracked his knuckles, Blues looked down. Shadow laughed, cupping Blues’ chin, bringing it up, their eyes met. He smiled, leaning forward, Blues did the same. Blues’ breathe tickled his upper lip, he tried to not laugh, Blues’ hands trailed up his arms, around his shoulders, Shadow smirked, softly pulling Blues’ up onto his thighs. He didn’t care as the people all shouting raising glasses, or that behind Blues bright lights blew up in the sky. His fingers dug into Blues’ hair, he could feel Blues’ nails in his shoulders it didn’t hurt, instead of pulling away he pressed harder against Blues. The only thing that mattered right now wasn’t the people below or the lights in the sky. It was this little robot straddling him, who was pushing his tongue into his mouth, that’s what really mattered, Blues. Blues mattered, he didn’t dare pull away from him, not even if he started bleeding from the nails, instead of pushing his own tongue into Blues’ mouth.

They stopped, pulling away from each other, panting, searching one another’s faces for any signs of negative body language. Pleased, Blues pulled him back down, their lips meeting again.

Shadow didn’t refuse, panting into the lip lock. “W-what is this? I’ve seen people do it before but…”

Blues gave off a soft laugh. “It’s called ‘kissing’ couples do it,” Shadow gave him another strange look. “Couples are generally two people, who...are romantically involved, being mates, and they look for someone compatible to...breed with.” He was still bright red.

“T-then we should practice this, huh?” Shadow pulled Blues up again, kissing him. “So are we mates?”

Blues paused, blinking. “N-not yet, we...we gotta build up to that part, but we’re a couple.”

Couple. That word stuck in Shadow’s mind as they continued kissing, confessing their thoughts. Drinking the bottles, eating, watching what he found out were fireworks blow up.

Ⅵ

> They celebrate the best of times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavily inspired by this song!  
> Rupert Holmes - Escape (the Pina Colada Song)  
> But did you know this song is about Rupert and his wife who were both planning to cheat on each other, putting an add into the paper and both fo them responding to that add and then meeting each other in the bar.   
> I love this song so much like I can see Blues as a 'little kid' gushing over this song and humming it whenever the radio played it.


	7. Alley ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW part.  
> I thought this was rather kinky so yeah, Shadow you're a good boy.

> If they love someone,
> 
> They will do anything for them,
> 
> No longer strangers,

 

He felt the hot breath on his neck, knowing whose it was, but not shying away from it, instead he smiled, softly nuzzling his nose into the other’s hair. Blues fingers curled softly around his kimono, being stuck in that ‘not quite awake’ state. Shadow blinked an eye open, seeing mountains of hair. “We should either get you a haircut or a brush, something.” He played with one of the split ends, pressing the two strips of hair together.

“You’re complaining about how bad it looks, but not how greasy?” Blues mumbled, sounding a little grumpy, his fingers kneading into Shadow’s kimono.

Shadow sighed. “That too, we could break into someone's home and get you into a bath.” He yanked the strand of hair out, flicking it away. Probing himself onto an elbow. “Should we?”

Blues groaned, rolling away from Shadow, laying on his stomach. “I guess.”

The ninja laughed, sitting up, stretching his arms. “Alright let’s get moving.”

Ⅶ

They spent half of the day in the park, on their bench, mediating, soon the sun was high above, that was when Shadow gave up, unable to take the heat. The ninja was quiet watching two birds build a nest, his hand absently finding Blues’. Blues didn’t mind squeezing it back, following Shadow’s gaze, two bluejays, the female was moving slower than the male. Blues smiled, nudging Shadow, tugging him along, the ninja didn’t fight him.

They wandered around the park, stopping on the Japanese style bridge, Blues peeled at the paint, as Shadow studied the koi fish in the small pond under them. “Blues?”

Blues faced him, squeezing their palms together. “Yeah?”

The ninja blinked, turning to him. “You’re cute when you meditate, you know that?”

Blues’ face heated up, embarrassed he rested his head on Shadow’s shoulder. “And you snore.”

Shadow laughed. “I can’t be quiet all the time, can I?

Blues grinned, his mind turning what Shadow said into something dirty. “We’ll have to see in bed.” He winked.

Shadow’s face turned a beet red, his eyes went wide. “W-what do you mean?”

“You know.” He elbowed Shadow.

The ninja shook his head.

“The bird and the bees?” 

He shrugged, his face twisting more and more into confusion.

Blues sighed, giving up. “Sex, you know, making love?”

Shadow shook his head, utterly lost.

“You don’t know?” Blues looked at Shadow, completely surprised. “It’s...an act, between two lovers...generally a female and a male…” Shadow's eyebrows rose up. “NO, no, Shadow, we are both guys here...God I gotta bring out the sock puppets…” He joked, yet Shadow didn’t understand. “So sex is an activity shared between two individuals, both male, or female or one of each, it doesn’t matter. And...they’re naked, or generally are, as long as they can do it…” Blues shivered, sticking out his tongue. “Alright, so for guys...one of them with a ton of lube, butters up their butt hole and, stretches it.” He was sure his face was red, his voice getting quieter and quieter. “And the other...sticks his...penis...into the other’s...bum…” He sunk down hiding into Shadow’s chest. “A-and...it feels good after a while...and it brings them closer…” He scratched the back of his head.

Shadow blinked, wrapping an arm around Blues, tugging him closer, looking down into the water. “Then I hope that someday you’ll allow me to make love to you.”

Blues felt a mix of excitement, passion, and embarrassment, finding Shadow’s hand and interweaving their fingers.

“But what does sock puppets have to do with it?” Shadow asked.

Blues snorted.

Ⅶ

Shadow never did well in crowds, clinging to Blues who was much more use to people. Wanting to slip into Blues’ shadow, and hide away, yet the feeling of Blues’ soft smaller hand in his kept him strong. Watching as confetti fluttered down, hearing symbols and other musical instruments playing loudly. A colorful dragon puppet bouncing up and down on people, the smell of food wafting through the air, making his mouth water.

Blues lead them around, staying away from the street. Shadow eyed a stand, smelling the food. It’s addictive, he recalled, grabbing two hot bowls full holding them behind his back. Blues paused. “Good I was getting hungry.” He looked over a Shadow.

“You’re starting to predict what I do.” He teased, slipping Blues the bowl, wrapping his other arm around the smaller’s shoulders.

Blues smiled, taking a bite of the fried food. “Then we can pass for a married couple, well if I can start finishing your sentences.” He continued to eat.

Shadow ate quietly. “Would you even like to get married?” Blues stopped, his hand tightened on Shadow’s. The ninja blinked, realizing what he said, feeling hot and stuffy from his earlier question. “S-sorry, I did’-”

“It’s alright, it’s an honest question, and right now, I’m not sure.” He rested his head on Shadow’s chest. “Maybe if I get an upgrade and you won’t look like a 20-year-old douche bag.”

Shadow laughed. “So what’s why we get weird looks.”

Blues snorted, a sound Shadow got used to and was starting to love.

Ⅶ

Marriage? Blues poked at the thought in his mind, humming as he ate. Running his thumb over Shadow’s knuckles. He did run away roughly 5 years ago, so he missed 5 years of upgrades, mentally he was 20, physically he looked 15. So if he really wanted to upgrade, he’d have to go back home. That meant facing his siblings and his father, and the mess he made of his family. But it also meant he’d start growing a beard.

He chewed as he thought, wondering what if Shadow got an upgrade? Would he have even longer hair? Might have a slightly deeper voice, and look like he’d been in his early thirties. Would he still have great back muscles? Blues paused at that, mid- chew, he admitted he started at the ninja long enough to guess what else was under that kimono, and so far he wasn’t disappointed. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Shadow who was staring at one of the fake dragons.

Wonder what the honeymoon might be like? Me and Shadow alone in a room...as if we haven’t been already? Blues thought to imagine the ninja pinning him onto a soft bed, some candles were lit on the night stand, some cheesy music was playing loudly but not too loud. He was grabbing fistfuls of covers, as five fingers walked up to his stomach, up his chest, and hooked a finger around his scarf. It slipped off easily, the knot coming undone. Blues bit his lip, watching as the ninja grinned, and kissed his lips, then down his jawline, nipping at his ear, making him squeak. Finally giving soft love bites on his tender neck, a hand trailed down, finding his own, their fingers interweaving. Blues moaned, as the other hand found it way to his thighs. Pushing pressure on them, another heated kiss, Blues instantly wrapped his arms around Shadow’s neck, threading his fingers into the long black locks.

Shadow stopped, tossing his plastic bowl, looking over at Blues, a moment later his cheeks turned into a palish pink. “Blues?”

He snapped out of his daydream, shaking his head, his attention was given to Shadow. “Yeah?” He felt hot, really hot.

The ninja grabbed his arm, dragging him over to an alleyway. “You alright?”

“I’m fine why?” Shadow shoved him into a brick wall, glancing side to side, his face growing into a hot pink.

“You’ve...huh, got a problem.” He pointed down, looking casually to the street.

Blues frowned, glancing down, jumping back up, his face turning the same shade of pink as Shadow’s. “I guess I do…” He tried to push away the thoughts, as Shadow looked around, it felt slick and hot, pressure mounting and mounting on his stomach. His embarrassment flooding to every inch of him. “Uh…” He closed and opened his fists a few times, looking up at Shadow, giving up.

The ninja sighed, his cheeks turning into a deep flush of red, leaning in closer, their bodies pressing against one another, not really helping the pressure in Blues. He tilted up Blues’ chin, leaning down and kissing him, Blues closed his eyes, only opening them when the kiss ended and a little puff of air slipped out between his lips. A moment later he felt Shadow’s hand trailing down, touching his belly button, then lightly on his thigh, finally just hovering above him. “May I?”

Blues nodded, swallowing hard. Watching as Shadow once again looked around, then sunk down onto his knees, not once making a noise. He heard his button pop off, then the slow dragging of his metal zipper. Hissing in a tight breath, as Shadow’s curled around him, warming him. He squeaked covering his mouth as Shadow pulled him out slowly, his thumb playing with the sensitive tip, pulling back the foreskin. Blues moaned into his cupped hand, Shadow smirked. “W-when?”

“Awhile back, I saw a couple doing this before I met you. And I saw this.” He kissed the tip, Blues squeaked again. Shadow lapped carefully, pulling back the foreskin, swirling his tongue in a perfect circle. He gasped feeling Shadow take in just his head, biting into his finger. Shadow laughed, his own fingers curling around him, Blues hissed his other hand shooting for Shadow’s head, slipping into the long black locks. Shadow tried to smirk, rubbing up and down, Blues bit harder into his ring finger, glancing to the street, the pressure building up and up. Feeling hotter and hotter, Shadow was moist, warming him, the uneven movement of Shadow’s tongue. Slithering down him, swirling around and around the head. Sucking slowly, then bobbing his head. Blues moaned, his fingers twitching in Shadow’s hair, his body was screaming to jerk forward into Shadow. Shadow’s faint breath on his length drove him mad, his cock twitching. It was rough at first, yet Shadow learned quickly, Sucking harder and harder, making Blues twitch with each turn.

Blues looked down at his ninja lover, his eyes softening, the heat started to build more and more, he could feel the sweat dripping down his back. “S-Shadow…” He was twitching more, as Shadow sucked harder, bobbing up and down, taking him in and out. He jerked towards Shadow, both hands deep in the ninja’s hair. “I-I’m…” Shadow looked up, their eyes meeting, his pace increasing, playing with Blues’ tip, sucking. Blues panted, his toes curling in his boots, his hips jerking towards Shadow’s mouth. Suddenly the pressure was gone releasing into Shadow, he fell forward, letting out a weak moan, his knees felt like jelly. Sliding down onto Shadow’s lap, feeling the other’s arms wrap around his waist pulling him closer. Blues panted into Shadow’s neck, draping his arms around the ninja’s shoulders. “Please don’t tell me yo-”

Shadow swallowed, Blues was sure his eyes were twice the normal size. “What?”

“You generally don’t swallow… well, most don’t.” He scratched the back of his head, zipping up his pants. “You’re washing your mouth.”

Shadow frowned, kissing his nose. “Why?”

“Ah! Gross.” Blues cringed away.

Shadow grinned, licking a line of saliva onto Blues’ cheek. “Let’s go home.” He stood up, holding Blues princess style, slipping into their shadow, but pausing to see them together.

Ⅶ

He pushed Shadow down, the lust from earlier returning, his fingers curling softly, feeling Shadow through the kimono. The ninja looked small, his eyes following Blues’ movement, he smiled, leaning down kissing the tip of his nose. Slipping off his shirt, tossing it aside.

Shadow’s hands reached up, his fingers trailing along the scar, Blues forced himself to stay still. The scar was old, as old as  _ that _ night. “Blues?”

He shook his head. “At one point I tried to tear out my core…”

Shadow blinked, his face showing nothing but concern, leaning up and kissing Blues, he moaned into the kiss, gently Shadow moved to Blues’ jaw line, then his neck, down to his chest. Planting kisses onto the scar. “Shame that we both have scars.”

Blues straddled him, his hand cutting into Shadow’s kimono, stopping at the stop of the collar. “May I?”

He nodded, his hands finding their way to Blues’ hips.

Blues carefully peeled away Shadow’s fabric, his eyes were greeted with a well-carved chest, not bulky, but curved. Scars dotted here and there, running his fingers over each of them. Standing on his knees as he pulled down the rest of Shadow’s garment, once again straddling him, leaning down and kissing him. Shadow kissed back, breathy moans here and there shared by one another. Blues finally shifted back, rubbing softly on Shadow’s only undergarment, he paused, rubbing slower, adding pressure. Looking back up at his lover, confused.

Shadow sat up, taking him by his shoulders. “Blues…” He took Blues’ smaller hand, trailing it down, letting it slip under the only fabric he had on.

He gasped, looking around, his face growing darker and darker, pulling away from the belt of elastic. Shadow didn’t have anything, it was blank, just a crotch with nor real crotch. He frowned, looking back up, kissing Shadow. “I’ll fix that.” He promised.

Ⅶ

> They care about their lover’s lust more than their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding out some things about Shadow...  
> He ain't got nothing, not even a thicc juicy butt....  
> Blues will fix it.


	8. Guns & Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And yeah the title gives it away I think.  
> Also some hurtful words are used in this chapter heads up guys!

> He caused it,
> 
> He can’t finish it,
> 
> So the other has to now,
> 
>  

He tightened his grip on his jeans, feeling the weaved blue fabric with his nail, running over and over the bumps, counting them. Leaves fell around them, a gust of wind knocking them down, one fluttering right in front of his nose. He ignored it, pushing away real life, stepping back into the past.

He was shaking, shaking so badly, sitting on the cold steel bench, trying to steady himself as he wrapped his fingers around the metal lip, his hands right next to his knees. Slowly bending the metal in his palms, avoiding their eyes.

His dad was the first to sigh. “You’ve got to be joking.” For once his voice was cold and stern, he’d never heard his father like that, not even when he took the car out for a joyride.

The other, always the other, he smashed his lips, stretching his upper lip that was full of hair. “I wish I was Thomas.” He shrugged, grabbing a wrench that was placed into his lab coat.

“Damn it.” His dad cursed, something he tried to not do, generally it slipped out when he got hurt on the job.

He slouched, trying to make himself smaller, looking at his feet now, well his giant red boots. Grinding his teeth together. Albert did some tests an hour ago, and he was right, his power core was unstable, and soon it would start failing, and he’d start dying. He couldn’t stop shaking, no matter what, no matter how hard he bit his lip, or how hard he tried to hum away his fear. Nothing made it better, it was like someone put a massive weight on him, and added on more and more, crushing him into the earth.

“We should start designing another core.” His dad finally said, still clinging to a sliver of hope.

Albert frowned. “How would this other core affect him?” Tapping his aged fingers onto another metal bench.

Dad groaned. “N-not here.” Blues could feel his eyes burning into his hair.

He hissed finally choking out a word, something. “Why not? What’s the worst that can happen?” He snapped, instantly regretting his tone of anger.

Dad pushed his lips together thinking, stretching his long fluffy beard. “It could affect how you process your thoughts, actions, everything that is you.”

Now it felt like someone who was wearing brass knuckles smashed their fist into his stomach. He started at his hands, grasping air, then letting it go. Get a new ‘heart’ and become someone ‘new’ and forget who Blues was, or stay with his damaged ‘heart’ and live until he died. He frowned, thinking, he wouldn’t exist anymore, replaced, thrown out. Worthless. “No.” He mumbled out, feeling colder than before.

Albert blinked, sucking in his lips, looking over to Dr.Light. Dr.Light bit his lip, a habit he passed down to Blues. “We’ll try to keep your programming intact.” He tried to hold back a growl.

Blues shook his head. “I said no.” He was Blues no one else, and no one else would replace him.

Dr.Light glared now. “So you want to die?”

Blues jumped off the bench, meeting Dr.Light’s glare with one of his own. “I don’t want to be thrown out.” He snapped out, the tension in the air cracking.

Dr.Light hissed. “We aren’t going to repla-”

“I’m a prototype! A fucking test subject! Damn it Dr.Light why can’t you fucking listen!” He slammed his fist onto the bench, creating a crater.

Dr.Light blinked, his anger lingering in the air. “Go, hook yourself up, that’s an order. We’ll start in the morning.” He snapped pointing to the exit, to where Blues’ room was.

Blues sunk in head down, stomping out of the room. “Soldier get orders, not sons.” He mumbled under his breath. Leaving the two old men to bicker in the lab.

Slamming the bedroom door closed, hearing the men below pause for a moment but then continue to chatter. He glanced around, the fear setting in again, shaking as he sat down on his bed, looking out the window, seeing the stars and the half moon. Scooting over to the glass, running his hand down the cold smooth surface, His faint reflection staring back at him. He growled, turning back to the nightstand, seeing a framed photo of the three of them. Smash it up, breaking it down into smaller and smaller pieces.

Looking at the thick gloves on his hands, easily slipping them off tossing them onto the bed, then his giant boots. Moving other to the dresser, pulling out clothes after clothes, picking and choosing what to run away in. Finally designing on an old hoodie, jeans some extra pairs of socks. Shoving it all into a backpack, going over to the bathroom that was part of his room, grabbing toothbrush and toothpaste, then finally going back to the dresser, finding his piggy bank, smashing it on the floor, picking up what money he could pick out of the pieces.

Slipping the hoodie over his head, then some military boots onto his feet, finally the scarf, he didn’t dare leave it, wrapping it around his neck. Grabbing the bag, and a wrench on his night stand, it had his name engraved on it. He paused, seeing a permanent marker, his rage boiling. Popping off the cap and heading over to the wall.

Finally throwing the wrenching through the window, the sounds of glass shattering carried through the whole house, hearing the two men shut up, then run up the stairs.

He didn’t wait for them to open the door, pushing past the cheap window lining, jumping off the roof and running off into the night. He didn’t dare look back at his home, nor at his father.

Blues jumped, his eyes snapping open, his vision blurry, looking down at his hand, seeing Shadow was holding it.

“Blues.” He said softly leaning in and wiping away some tears. He blinked away as many as he could, shaking his head and pulling a fake smile. Shadow pulled him up, onto his thighs, holding him close. “It’s okay…”

He sobbed, snaking his arms around Shadow’s torso. “N-no, nothing is…”

The ninja sighed. “Just let it out.”

He couldn’t stop if he wanted to, burying his face into Shadow’s chest, hearing the birds faintly singing, as a gust of wind rippled the trees.

Ⅷ

They stayed like that for awhile, Shadow holding him, he wasn’t sure how long until Blues finally looked up at him again. The prototype didn’t say a word, Shadow didn’t want to either, his thumb pushing away any other tears. Blues pulled him down, kissing him softly. Shadow let it happen, closing his eyes and listening to the wind ripple. They sat like that, studying one another for a few more moments. Before Blues stood up, offering his hand to Shadow, he took it and didn’t let go.

For another hour they walked around the park, Blues leaning on him whistling, Shadow smiling like a dope. They walked around and around, looking at the trees, the flowers, watching two rabbits run after one another, one if they finally stopped at the other crept up and climbed onto the other’s back. At that point, Blues covered up Shadow’s eyes. “I don’t think I wanna give you the wrong idea.” He said slyly.

Shadow rolled his eyes. “I’m not a child.”

“And I look like one.” He tugged Shadow away from the two rabbits. Finding another bench. Shadow sat down, Blues crawled up next to him, leaning his head on Shadow’s shoulder. They stayed like that, watching the fish in the lake jump up and eat a fly or two.

Shadow wrapped an arm around Blues pulling him closer, listen to the splashes of the fish. “I think I love that sound.”

“The splashing?” Blues asked, dozing like his normal self after a mediation like that.

“Yeah, almost as much as you whistling.” He smiled looking down at Blues.

“When did you get so good at flirting?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I had a good teacher.” He grinned.

“I swear if you keep this up, we’re gonna have to break into a lab and give you  _ that _ .”

Shadow laughed. “I hope you design it, make it how you want it.”

“Shadow!” At that point, Blues was red faced and shoved the ninja off the bench. He stumbled, still laughing at the other. “I’m the dirty one here.”

“You’ll be dirty, I’ll make sure of that.” He winked.

“Shadow!” He jumped off the bench, pouting like a child.

“Don’t worry I’ll clean you up.” He teased, his eyes widened as Blues ran after him. He played along, enjoying the other yelling insults and cursing him. Trembling some flowers, and scaring the pigeons that were by an old lady, finally stopping on another field turning to Blues. Grinning to see the prototype still stumbling after him, his joy felt quickly as Blues fell, replaced by fear, he dashed over, kneeling down. Rolling Blues onto his back, lifting his head up. “Blues?” He inched closer to his face, feeling the heat radiate off his chest. He whined, nuzzling his nose into the other’s hair, hearing him pant, his core spinning out of control. “Come on, come back to me.” He found the other’s hand, squeezing it. “Come on Blues.” He kissed the prototype’s forehead. “Please don’t leave me.” He felt the tears start to break through. He sat there, listening to the other’s core, holding his own breath, begging and mumbling the softest words.

Blues coughed, his hand squeezing back. “Got. You.” He weakly smiled.

Shadow breathed, smiling back. “Yeah, ya did.” He leaned forward, kissing him. “Let’s go home, I’ll get something to eat.”

Ⅷ

Shadow carried Blues, or until the got to the main street, where he was stronger and started walking, that is while clutching onto Shadow’s arm. Shadow took it slow, humming the tune Blues always whistled, once in awhile his orange eye shift to look at Blues.

Blues knew it, he didn’t mind, whistling the tune, again, knowing Shadow loved to hear it. Feeling drained, wanting to be held in Shadow’s arms, feeling safety. He sighed, looking at his chest, grabbing where his heart was. “Damaged.”

Shadow was watching him, frowning. “No, it still works, you still work…” He squeezed Blues’ hand. “There’s nothing wrong with it.”

Blues laughed, it was fake. “Shadow...You know this won’t last, this.” He turned their hands, running his thumb over Shadow’s. “I won’t last…”

“Then you can have mine.” The ninja didn’t even hesitate. “Besides you already have it as is.” He leaned down, kissing Blues, running his fingers up his jaw line. Pulling back slightly then nuzzling his nose to Blues’ ear. “Besides, Blues you’re not broken.”

He teared up, hugging the ninja. “I love you so much.” He mumbled into the other’s neck. Smelling the most comforting scent, Shadow’s mix of tea, and fabric, he squeezed him tighter. “I love you.” He repeated.

Shadow smiled, kissing him, his arms wrapping under his butt, carrying him like that as they walked down the street. At every sidewalk they stopped and kissed, Blues telling shitty jokes, weaving his hands in Shadow’s hair. The stopped again, not at a sidewalk, turning down an alleyway, back home.

“How are you feeling?” Shadow asked, rubbing Blues’ back.

He grumbled. “Sleepy.” He admitted, letting his eyes slide a little shut.

Shadow carried him, humming, walking the familiar path, Blues dozed in his arm, thinking about how much he wanted to cuddle up on Shadow, hide in the mass of blankets, listening to the ninja breathe. Every now and then tell him how much he meant to him, kiss him, kiss his scars. He sighed a fulfilling sigh into Shadow’s neck, his fingers playing with one another, twirling Shadow’s hair between them.

They stopped. “Blues…” Shadow’s voice was cold, he pulled Blues back, fear in his eyes. “You gotta go.” Blues slipped down, his hands running over Shadow’s shoulders to his chest. Their eyes meeting. “They’re he-”

“So this is the little faggot?” A gruff voice echoed in the alleyway.

Blues jerked around, there was a man with bright green hair, a bat in his hands, he was thin, had multiple piercings on his face. He sat on a dumpster, grinning. Shadow’s arms clutched onto his shoulders, pulling him back, lowering his head to Blues. “We’re surrounded.” He looked around, dark figures stood on the roofs, two behind them, other to their right and left. Absently he cupped Shadow’s hand. “Get behind me.”

Blues nodded, fear striking down his spine, standing close to Shadow. Slipping off his scarf, standing on his toes to wrap it around Shadow’s neck. Leaning on his back, his fingers digging into Shadow’s kimono. “You better bring this back to me.” He said, a hand slipping between Shadow’s arm and torso, cupping his heart area. His hands were shaking.

“Ain’t that cute?” The first guy said, jumping down the dumpster. “You know, we’ve been watching you two for awhile. Studying you, even if you somehow escape or well survive, you fucking robots, we know what you do, where you live, everything, there’s no escape.” He spat onto the ground.

“Blues.” Shadow untied his belt, fiddling with the small belt buckle, then turning around, trying it around Blues. “It’s gonna take you home, you’ll be safe.” Pressing a few more buttons.

“S-Shadow, what about you?” He cupped the ninja’s face.

“The only thing that matters is you right now,” Shadow said, taking one of his shaking palms, kissing into it.

Blues was cold, really cold seeing me closing in on them, Shadow kisses him, his fingers trailing deeply into Blues’ hair, then his other hand shoved him back. He gasped, feeling the chill run up his back, darkness swallowed him.

“So you’re gonna sacrifice yourself for that little bitch?”

The voices echoed, he spun around in the void, seeing a light, one light, walking towards it. It was Shadow, he was surrounded, his head hung. “Get out of here.” He looked right at Blues but didn’t see him. He looked so worried.

Blues blinked. “S-Shadow...Come with me.” He held out his arm.

Shadow turned away, putting up his arms in a battle stance. “Please...Blues leave.” The men had knives in their hands now.

He shook his head, the belt around his waist ticking, he hissed running at Shadow. “I’m not leaving you!” He slammed into a barrier, Shadow glanced at him, then yelled falling forward. Blues heard the echo of the bat hitting Shadow’s spine, slamming himself into the barrier again. “Shadow!” He clawed at the unstable wall, sliding down it, as another swing of the bat echoed. Shadow grunted, stumbling into a stand, punching the man in the face, seeing him fall to the ground knocked out. Another he broke their leg, they screamed. The ninja shook his head, blood dripping from his face, suddenly one of them jumped onto his back, stabbing him in the stomach. Shadow didn’t cry out, his eyes widened, falling back. Blues gasped, slamming his fist into the nothing, his core heating up, his mind running in a million dictions. “Shadow!” He slammed his fist again and again. “Get! Up!” Panic spreading through his body as one of the men picked up the metal bat. “Shadow!”

And like that, he was gone, flopping onto their bed, blinking. Glancing around and seeing the blankets, the crates, the candles that they’d light on those nights. But not a ninja, not a dopey smiling Shadow next to him. He sat up, his core still spinning out of control, grabbing Shadow’s katana, a few of his throwing knives, shoving them into his pocket. Finally pulling the medical blanket from under the covers, tying it around his neck, not caring if he looked like a 3-year-old. His mind was only on one thing, getting Shadow back.

Ⅷ

> Strangers will always finish it for the other


	9. Junk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter!

> Scrap metal,
> 
> Garbage,
> 
> Not matter what you call them they’ll scream and cry,
> 
>  

He didn’t stop, not even when the rain started to pour down or when his core flared up, Shadow only mattered, ignoring the burning in his chest. The blanket trailing after him, his feet splashing in the puddles, tears blurring the sides of his vision. Skidding to a stop down the alleyway, turning right, hitting the lid of a trash can, making a tomcat hiss and run off. He cares less, seeing the dumpster that the green haired bastard was sitting on, slowing down finally. His lungs hurt, his hands were cramping from holding the katana in them, licking his lips. Turning the corner, trying to mentally prepare himself.

Shadow, his Shadow’s body laid there, on his stomach, his head in a puddle, his back twisted in a strange position, his hands smashed, one of his elbows bent completely back. Blues felt sick, his chest burning, he shook himself rushing over to Shadow, kneeling next to his lover. Running a hand over him, the ninja didn’t stir. His hands started to shake, carefully rolling Shadow onto his back, he cupped his mouth. Shadow’s jaw was out of place, his nose was broken, a good chunk of his skin was ripped off, one of his eyes was shattered. “S-Shadow.” He finally spoke, his knees felt weak, cupping the ninja’s face, pulling up the yellow scarf that was around Shadow’s neck, wiping the water off his face. Running a thumb over the scar on Shadow’s lip, leaning down, gently placing a kiss on them. “Ple-please don’t leave me.” He mumbled into Shadow’s ear. “Don’t you leave me.” He growled then, opening up the kimono, seeing Shadow’s scarred damaged body, the ribs jutted out at painful angles, slits in his skin poured out various liquids. Yet, Blues lowered himself, resting his ear on Shadow’s chest, listening closely. A flicker of hope sparked in his heart, he almost stopped shaking, hearing Shadow’s core hum. He smiled, cupping Shadow’s head kissing him. “I love you.”

He untied the blanket wrapping it around Shadow, hugging him tightly. “We’re going home.” He bent down picking up Shadow in his arms, his knees falling in, hissing as he fell forward, and clutched Shadow. “Heh...Still weak.” Biting his lip as he heaved Shadow up again, carrying him gently back home.

Ⅸ

He thought he was dead, he was sure he felt this before, it was like he was hiding, in shadows, in that dark void. But there wasn’t any escape, there wasn’t any light, there wasn’t his cherished Blues. Alone. He knew this feeling, this isolation, this was it, he’d either wake up in some strange new time or world like he had before or be left like this.

Returning to his memories, away from this void, away from this cold. Back to his first memories.

Terra stopped, his neon green hair shining in the two suns, lowering himself to Shad- Kuiper Droid, glaring at him. “Ra Moon, are you sure?” He stood back up, looking at the other Droids. “They’re all weak looking.”

Ra Moon hovered over, blocking out the purple sun. “Sun Star is taking longer than expected, the Star Marshals are coming.”

Terra sighed, looking at the other Star Droids. “Alright, you know what to do.” An evil glint in his eyes.

He pushed away from the thought, away from his old life, from the Star Droids, from Ra Moon, Sun Star, all of them.

Blues popped into his mind, the small dorky robot. He was sleeping, sprawled onto his chest, after a busy night. They were naked, Shadow didn’t possess those parts, but that never stopped Blues from stripping him and kissing every scar on his body. There was something about Blues that drew him close, that made his face heat up, made him squirm in his own clothes, yet he was relaxed like this. Naked, rubbing Blues’ lower back.

He felt like crying, shoving away the feelings, away Blues. He failed, he died, he sent Blues away. He’d never have that luxury of holding him, or his lips, not even his cute little snort. It was gone.

He jumped, feeling something wet and cold slap his forehead. Feeling spread through his body, it was cold, then the dull ache brought warmth to his limbs. Then the stinging pain burned into his wires.

“Shadow...Please...I need a sign…” It was Blues, he sounded like he was crying.

He twitched, peeling open his eyes, wincing and closing one. It was blurry at first, but then he focused, there was Blues, crying, but smiling. He smiled back, Blues leaned down, kissing him.

“Don’t you ever do anything like that again.”

Ⅸ

> If you take something of theirs.


	10. Stealing for the better good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blues is on top of things.

> There is good in them,
> 
> Only few get to see it,
> 
> Those who are closest to them will,

 

He stayed up that night, undoing Shadow’s nerve system, letting the ninja feel no pain. He had to stop, put his tools down, hold Shadow’s hand, the ninja was still awake, watching him, mumbling soft words he only heard when they were in bed.

The morning sun broke through the windows, staining the crates, Shadow’s pale face. His chest cavity was open, tools and scrap fabric layered around, Blues leaned forward, over Shadow, poking inside of him. His core, his heart was okay,  the backup battery was half charged, his stomach, digestion, even breathing systems were fine, some damage but easily repaired. Most of it was bent bones, torn nerves, Shadow could life for awhile, but a few steps and he’d shut down from the pain. That and if untreated he’d rust, easily turned to an orange braille statue.

Shadow stared at him, raising an arm patting his shoulder. “Blues.”

“Don’t.” He pushed off Shadow’s hand, checking the wires that lead to his core.

The ninja grabbed his arm, stopping Blues. “You’re core…”

“I’m fine.” Blues sighed resting his hand on Shadows. “You just need to rest.”

Shadow frowned, looking at Blues, cupping his face. “Please tell me.”

Blues gave up, taking his shirt off, tossing it aside, fingering the scars on his heart, finding the latch. It popped open, he never opened it, unable to take the pain, closing his eyes letting Shadow look.

He sat up, Blues pushed him down, softly, looking into his own chest. Horrified, the wires, the bones, even some of his other systems, all were being melted, molded to his heart. Dripping down, affecting his other systems. Even now it was burning, a liquid drop of bone slipped down his heart chamber, falling onto Shadow’s. Blues gasped, closing his chest up, looking away from Shadow.

“Blues.” He grabbed Blues’ wrist, squeezing it. “How long?”

“Ever since I was made…” He replied coldly.

“Blu-”

“Rest, that’s it Shadow, you need to rest...I’ll figure something out.” He turned back to Shadow looking into his chest. “I’ll fix you.”

Shadow took his hand again, away from his chest, Blues tried to jerk it away, Shadow hand had an iron grasp. “Blues, please.”

He set his tools down, taking the medical blanket draping it over his Shadow, laying down next to him, pulling up more blankets. Wrapping an arm around Shadow. “We’ll figure something out.”

Ⅹ

Shadow slept, hearing Blues’ snore, drifting again into his memories, there wasn't any escape to Blues, or to mediating. Alone.

He winced in pain, grabbing his side, meeting the neon green hair, Terra.

The giant laughed, towering over him. “Ra Moon must be joking.” he kicked him in the wound, bouncing back, slamming into another wall. Gasping in pain. “You can’t even protect yourself.” He slammed his foot down on his spine, he cried out, leaning to his eye level. “Pathetic.”

Shadow shook, pushing away the old memories.

Blinking open his eyes, finding himself in a room, on a bed, Blues was straddling him. His chest was open, his heart was out. Blues didn’t look at him, hiding his eyes, their naked bodies pressed together as he leaned down parallel with Shadow. Kissing him, running his hand through Shadow’s hair. Shadow didn’t hesitate. “I love you.”

Blues ended the kiss leaning back. “I love you too.” his fingers peeled away at his wound, his scar, his flesh ripping off. Shadow watched his hand flying up but stopping as iron chains tied on his wrists. “It’s for the best.” Blues smiled at him, tears rolling down his cheeks. He opened his chest, the heat smacking into his face. A red glow coming from Blues’ chest, illuminating Shadow. It was like lava, his wires were singed, his bones melting. Blues reached in, grabbing the white hot heart chamber, pulling it out, jerking the wires apart. He coughed, oil spilling out of his mouth, his eyes flooding. With shaky hands, he pushed his heart into Shadow. “It’s your’s…” He said, finally looking up, his eyes glitching then fading white, falling onto Shadow. 

Shadow jerked awake, looking around, it was midday. And Blues was gone.

Ⅹ

He was walking alone, his hands shoved into his pockets. Looking down at the belt Shadow gave him. Keeping his head down. The mob knew where they were, what they look like, everything. He stopped sliding into an alleyway. The problems stacking up. His core burning, Shadow’s broken body, and now the mob was after them. He pushed his back against the brick wall, his fingers digging into the wall.

Shadow was hurt, he was dying, and if they stayed here they’d both be dead.

He needed a plan, but first things came first, Shadow needed to be repaired.

Blues thought of his father’s tools, his machines, everything, what could help him with Shadow. Honestly all of it, he thought. Looking at his hands, the hands his father made...Thinking of how Shadow would squeeze them when there were crowds when they were alone, then they slept next to one another. He felt empty without Shadow’s. He sighed, looking up at the sky, the clouds were drifting across the baby blue color, it reminded him of his brother. 

Shaking his head, now wasn’t the time to think of Rock, or Roll, not even _ their _ dad. Right now he needed to find a way for Shadow to live. Easier said than done.

Dr.Light had a ton of machine, monitors, anything that can see into a robot, he needed something to warn him if Shadow wasn’t doing too well…

Like a heart monitor, something to constantly be checking Shadow’s systems.

He smiled, looking down at the belt. “Time to get creative.” He told himself, fiddling with the buckle.

Ⅹ

Shadow was dozing, watching pigeons fly on the metal beams overhead, making their nests. One of them had a bad wing, he noticed how it flew strangely and when it landed it wasn’t directly forward, flopping to the left, in fact, it was like the bird was clamping down on the metal.

He jumped as Blues’ head of hair poked out of his shadow, then the prototypes’ head, his whole body came out, junk in his hands. “Hi,” he said, leaning down kissing Shadow’s forehead.

“Where’ve you been?” Shadow asked, knowing he sounded like a worried sick mother.

Blues lifted an old radio. “Junkyard, needed supplies.” He sighed, pulling off the metal front, going ‘ah’ as he showed Shadow a glass tube. “Before transistors were made humans used tubes thank God this one is intact.” He then pulled an old phone wire off, turning his back from Shadow.

“What are you doing?” Shadow tried to sit up, gasping his body too far broken.

Blues didn’t answer him, a moment later the sound of squeaky hinges and an orange-red glow answered him.

“Blues!” He shouted, his nightmare still fresh in his mind. “Blues!”

“Relax, I’m finally gonna use this for something.” He turned around, his heart exposed, still burning, still white, everything still melting. Blues hissed pushing his fingers into the liquid metal, then to the radio and phone wire, melting them together. “See?”

Shadow whined, reaching for Blues. “Please, stop.”

Blues took his hand, kissing it, rubbing his thumb over Shadow’s knuckles. “Not until you’re safe.”

Ⅹ

He left again, once Shadow was sleeping, the monitor plugged into his main systems. The tube was holding up, after all these years. Like he was.

He made up his mind, watching Shadow argue over his heart, seeing his lover so weak. It was time.

He thought to himself eyeing parking lots, this was gonna be the biggest thing he's ever stolen. Something easy on gas, that would be fast, and not too noticeable. There was a line of motorcycles outside a bar, there was a big one, fancy looking.

He had no options.

It was all for Shadow.

Ⅹ

A soft hand wrapped around his shoulder, a gentle shaking woke him up. There was Blues, bags under his eyes, his hair messy, his face pale, but there was that smile, not the normal goofy smile, but the worried one. The one Shadow didn’t like. “Come on, we don’t have much time.” He whispered into Shadow’s ear, wrapping the blankets around him, tying them.

Shadow gasped as Blues picked him up, looking around seeing that his katana, ninja stars and daggers were gone. Seeing the candles were gone, the tools, rags, even the E-cans. All was left was the old mattress and the name ‘Fort Kickass’. Frowning at Blues. “What are you doing?”

“Gonna get you fixed.” He responded, activating Shadow’s belt then sinking into the shadow. A moment later they were outside, Blues was carrying Shadow to a motorcycle, setting him down, kissing him. “I know.” Shadow stared at it. “I know how to drive this, okay, and the plates are off, no cameras nothing.” Blues swung his leg around, sitting on the seat. “Is the monitor still on?”

Shadow nodded. “Uh, what do I do?”

Blues grinned. “You hold onto me,” He started the engine up, it was loud, Shadow squeaked, lurching forward and wrapping his arms around Blues. Blues laughed. “This is gonna be fun, remind me to get one of these just for this reason.” He said balancing the heavy bike on its’ two wheels.

“Where we going?” Shadow looked up, his eyes wide.

“Home.” He said revving the engine, the motorcycle pushing forward, the back tire slapping small puddles of water as they rode out of the city. He nuzzled his head against Blues’ back, the heat radiating from Blues. Staring out at the city lights, as they rode up another hill, the lights staining into the sky, he followed them, looking at the stars. Wincing away from them. The bike bounced as they crossed a bridge, cars passing by, water under them. He started out seeing the reflection of the full moon on the waves. Closing his eyes and tightening his grip on Blues.

Ⅹ

> But only those close will ever see the good.


	11. The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just on the road, these two, as their relationship strains with stress.

> They won’t stop moving,
> 
> Their past following them like a shadow,
> 
> They’re no escape,
> 
>  

Shadow was used to the reeve of the engine, the wind in his hair, even the dull ache in his arms as he held onto Blues. “When did you learn?” He shouted over the breeze. Looking at the rising sun to their right, as they passed under a tunnel of trees. They were alone on the road, for a few miles it was nothing but trees and greenery.

Blues shrugged. “I learned when I was still at home, found an old dirt bike, fixed it up, and crashed it a few times.” Blues had been quiet this whole time, no longer making childish jokes.

“Oh,” Shadow replied, his eyes watering from the air. “So…” He raked his mind, something to talk about, something to keep Blues from worrying.

He swore he was cursed as the makeshift device in his lap beeped loudly. Blues’ shoulders tensed, slowing the motorcycle down, they bumped up and down on their seats when he pulled over. The purr of the engine was silenced when Blues pulled out the key, yanking the kickstand and hopping off the seat.

He didn’t wait, undoing the blankets, checking the readings on the monitor. “Crap.” He mumbled, kneeling to a saddle bag popping it open, pulling out the tools. He worked quickly his fingers stumbling on wrenches, screwdrivers, even on the scrap cloth.

He jumped back up, looking into Shadow’s chest, wiping away liquids, screwing in a bolt here and there. He paused sighing, leaning back, his lips in a thin line. “Blues?” Shadow asked, grabbing his shoulder’s. Blues shook his head, leaning back down, Shadow stopped him. “What is it?”

Blues took a moment chewing on his lip, then hugging Shadow, nuzzling his face in the crock of Shadow’s neck. “Your backup battery...it’s leaking, I keep trying to fix it, weld it together…” His shoulders started bouncing, he was crying. “I’d take it out, but it’s the only thing that’s keeping you alive…” He pulled himself away from Shadow, Shadow didn’t wait to wipe Blues’ tears. “And if I take it out...you’ll be erased…”

Shadow blinked, pushing his forehead onto Blues’, rubbing his shoulders. For once he didn’t have anything comforting to say, just rubbing the smaller back.

Ⅺ

He remembered the lush green hills, a few years ago he was hitchhiking on this road, it was raining then. He loved seeing the grass ripple like ocean waves, sometimes he could hear the sea, the waves crashing down on the rocks. He remembered one day he took his old dirt bike and rode it out here, jumping off the hills, getting his jeans stained by the grass.

He also remembered later that night they got an angry phone call from a farmer.

It was worth it. He thought his hands itching to turn right off the road onto the grass. Shadow’s constant rattling behind him kept him on the path, he stuffed around the battery with the blankets, tearing them up. Shadow was quiet, looking at the grass, watching a cloud drift high above, the shadow drifting strangely on the ground below. “How are you doing?” Blues asked, not taking his eyes off the double yellow line.

Shadow sighed. “I wish you wouldn’t worry so much.” He turned towards Blues, his arms tightening around his waist.

“Kinda my job at this point,” He laughed it was fake. “You sure as hell won’t.”

Shadow grumbled. “Feel like a kid.”

Blues had to laugh at that. “Hey, technically I’m 20, stuck in his puberty hell of a body.”

“Puberty?”

He groaned. “We already had the talk about the bird and the bees, now this?” He frowned, looking ahead, there’s a gas station, he’ll get gas there. He checked the motorcycle, running on empty. “For humans, it’s the strange stage between childhood, and adulthood, in other words, it’s where your body...ugh changes, like girls...bleed...and get boobs...guys...have their voices drop, and...get hairy.”

Shadow frowned. “Boobs.”

“I swear to God I need to cuss out Wily for not programming you with this!”

Ⅺ

This was the third time they’ve stopped, Shadow stayed on the seat, even if his butt was sore, he couldn’t move much. Watching as Blues crept around, a hose and gas can in his hand. Keeping a lookout as the prototype started to drain other car’s for their gas, filling up the gas can.

It was night now, they were parked behind a bar, in another city. Blues grew quieter and quieter, barely talking, not even when Shadow mumbled soft things to him. Focusing either on the road or something else.

He limped over, carrying the can of gas between his legs, smiling at Shadow, his lips stained with gas. Pouring it into the tank. “Almost there. Another hour or so.” He tightened the cap on the gas can, looking up at Shadow. His face was pale, his eyes were dull, dark circles added onto his bags under his eyes.

Shadow reached out touching his chest, feeling the warmth there. “How bad is it?”

Blues pulled his arm away, slipping the gas can into the saddle bag. “Doesn’t matter.” He jumped on the bike, his smile long gone.

“It matters to me.” Shadow leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Blues. “It  _ really _ matters to me.”

The rode off into the night, no more talking.

It started to rain.

Ⅺ

> No escape from Death itself.


	12. Warm Memories & Cold Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly want to see Blues and Dr.Light get alone in taht way, like playful roasting.

> Past.
> 
> It gets diluted every time you look back at it,
> 
> Nostalgia taking over all the senses 
> 
>  

The motorcycle slowed down, Blues bit his bottom lip, feeling Shadow’s weight on his upper back. He couldn’t go back, couldn’t hide in their bed, couldn’t disappear in Shadow’s arms, he had to face his past, for the man he loved. He cut the bike, looking at his old house. “Shadow.”

The ninja grumbled, nuzzling his nose into Blues’ neck, finally hissing out a warm breath of air. Blues shivered, energy running up his spine. The ninja blinked, looking at the house. “Holy…” He mumbled.

He stared at it too, the lab got bigger was his first thought. In fact, the house looked like it tripled its’ size. Still that eggshell white, along with blue roof tiles, and shutters, but there was a small garden next to the house, flowers dotted the edges of the house, the walkway, and the driveway. Behind the house was nothing but massive trees, he knew they stretched on for miles. Nostalgia pulled on his heart.

Kicking out the bike stand, slipping off the massive motorcycle. “Come on, we don’t have much time.” He lifted Shadow easily, the ninja still not used to being picked up like a princess, clung to him. He smiled, hoping that Shadow wasn’t able to feel the heat radiating from his chest. He paused on the front steps, breathing, finally, groping for a little piece of metal on the house, feeling the end of a rusty key. Pulling it out, smiling, a moment later kicking the door open.

It was almost like he remembered it, the same rug overlapping the carpet, the old coffee table still with that dent in it. But there were more photos decorating the fireplace, the walls, a bigger sofa, a new lazy chair.

He stopped hearing something he didn’t want to hear, a growl. He turned around his grip tightening on Shadow. Rush was behind them. Close to the floor growling at both of them. Blues swallowed hard, kneeling down and offering his hand. “Hi there boy, long time no see.” Rush stopped growling, sniffing him. “It’s alright, I’m not here to cause trouble, well, not too much.” Rush started to wag his tail, Blues sighed scratching his head. “Good boy.”

He rose, Shadow still in his arms. “Lab...lab, lab, lab…” He looked around, seeing a door that stood out than the others, it was solid metal. Finding it was locked, frowning as he dug out a plastic card, breaking into the lab.

The lab was massive, multiple metal workbenches cluttered the place, monitors, and other machinery. Flicking on the lights, setting Shadow down on the nearest bench, digging out power cables. Fishing out the rags in Shadow’s chest, up plugging the makeshift monitor.

He stopped looking at the ninja, their eyes met. They both knew that it’d be a while until Shadow was fully repaired. Blues cupped his face, leaning down kissing him, Shadow reached for his hand, squeezing it. “Sweet dreams,” Blues mumbled.

“Don’t overwork yourself,” Shadow said even softer. 

Blues shut him down, plugging the power cable into Shadow’s chest, then checking his other systems on one of the many monitor screens. There was just one more thing to do, wake up his dad.

ⅩⅡ

It always felt weird stepping into his father’s room, like entering a familiar but unknown territory, another country. The dark wood stain on the dresser, his desk, his nightstand and his bed. His dad always had the window open, never during winter for obvious reasons, the curtains were a dull red, that matched the covers. Pictures hung on the wall, most of them were of Rock and Roll, some of the old lab friends, even one of Wily and dad. Not one had Blues in it.

He held in his distaste, walking over to his dad’s side of the bed, seeing the sleeping lump of his father. Frowning, on the nightstand was various medications, he picked up an orange bottle reading it, his heart sunk lower, setting the bottle of antidepressants back down.

He studied his father’s face, the wrinkles, the messy white hair, the chubby cheeks. Blues glanced back at the nightstand, seeing a photo, he gasped. It was the picture of Wily, dad and him, all of them smiling, it was still torn up, but taped back together. It was framed again, the frame had something engraved on it. Blues read it cupping his mouth, mumbling the words. “Don’t forget.” He swallowed those words, his throat tightening up. Running his index finger over them, his dad was much thinner, still had dark brown streaks, Wily needed a shave, starting to gray. Blues looked the same, with the stubborn hair of his. He mostly started at his dad, seeing how much of a twig he was, comparing the photo to his dad now.

It hit him like a brick to the back of the head, the wrinkles, the mediation, the photo, his dad had and still is worried sick about him. He stress ate, and by the looks of it, a lot. He read a few more bottles, sleeping medications, heart medications, the only bottle he was missing was viagra.

He looked at his feet, shame pooling over him, biting his lip, setting the photo back down on the nightstand. He stood there for a moment, hearing the clock on the dresser tick. He caused this, he did this to his father, his family, tore a giant hole in his life. For years his dad thought he was dead, and seeing him with a buster pointed at his other son.

Blues looked at his dad, cracking his knuckles. That was in the past, Shadow was now, dad was now.

He poked the button nose, the same one he had, but much bigger. His dad grumbled swiping away his hand. Blues grinned, sitting down and braiding the beard, dad shook the hairs, grumbling louder. Finally, he reached slowly for the big nose, squeezing it, making a loud honk nose.

Dad’s eyes shot open. “I swear to God if you’re gonna say you had a nightmare Blues…” He grumbled rolling onto his other side, his back to Blues. Blues waited, watching as his father started to wake up, sitting up quickly, looking at his son. “Blues?” He asked, confused.

Blues shrugged. “Hi da-” He didn’t get to finish the sentence as his dad jumped out of the bed, bear hugging him. Gasping, he always forgot how strong his dad was.

“What are you doing?” Dad set him back down, fully awake, wearing oil-stained pajamas.

Blues’ face heated up, scratching the back of his head. “I need your help.”

ⅩⅡ

He loved this feeling, this order, it was like clockwork, just like it. He was holding Shadow’s backup battery up as dad had a welded together. This was how they worked, if dad couldn’t get to something, Blues could, they rarely spoke when they worked together on something, never really needing words. Dad frowned, going back to another drawer, pulling out spools of wire. Returning with three different kinds, Blues took out the battery, going over to another workbench, taking it apart.

Dad sipped his coffee, poking into Shadow’s chest. “So...you like him?” He grinned, looking like a smug Santa.

Blues stopped a oily piece in his palm, looking over at his dad. “How did you know?”

“your ears are red, they only get red for two reasons, one if you pee yourself, and two when you like someone.” He slowly nodded.

Blues slapped his face. “God damn it, dad.” He shook his head. “Yeah. That brings up another issue, he’s dickless.”

Dad broke down, slamming his hand on the table, laughing, his face turning bright red. “Dickless! Dickless in battle!” He wheezed out, his body rocking. He pointed to a computer. “There are blueprints in there, you’re making it, I’m not touching this with a 10-foot pole. BUT, if you wake me up at midnight and say your ass is broken, I’m not fixing that.”

Blues was sure his face was bright red. “Dad!” The old man was still laughing. “I’m not gonna give him a horse cock!” Embarrassment flooding his other senses.

Dad took a break, still laughing, sitting down. “He doesn’t have an ass either, does he? Damn Blues you know how to pick them!”

“Says the man who I’m sure is still a virgin!”

The roast continued back and forth, neither of them ever getting really hurt.

ⅩⅡ

> That’s why you share memories with others.


	13. No running & Screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NIGHTMARES FOR EVERYONE!

> Fear,
> 
> Strangers know what fear is,
> 
> They can control it,
> 
> Use it against others,

 

He stood still, half of his side missing, he tried not to clench, or to scream, his hands rolled up into fists. He hissed out a breath, Terra was grinning at him, his canines reflected the light.

He jumped down, his neon green hair flowing behind him, only a few steps in front of him. “You don’t even have a name, do you?” He leaned down their faces meeting. “That’s why you’re scrap, Ra Moon never gave you a name, he knows you won’t live long.” Terra pulled a  smug look. “Just like the rest of your line, just dirt under our feet.”

“If we’re so pathetic, aren’t you insulting Ra Moon at the same time?” He met Terra’s fiery glare.

It felt like a planet was smashed into his skull, the pain ringing through his metal bones, his body following. Slamming to the ground, bouncing and slamming again, feeling mind numbing pain ripple through him. Terra stood over him, smashing his foot down on his skull, the helmet cracking under the pressure. He screamed, giving in, the boot coming down again and again. His bones snapping, bending, his wires being torn out, his circuits over flooding with pure agony.

Suddenly Terra was gone, a booming voice yelled at him, the neon-haired soldier growled but nodded walking away.

He tried to look, coughing up oils, weakly getting to his hands.

A moment later wires wrapped around him, carefully carrying him. Setting him down on a metal bench, the wires flying to and fro working on him. He watched, once in awhile hissing in pain.

“You have a choice.” Ra Moon said, his attention away from the drill in his foot. “Stay as you are now, or becoming something stronger?”

“Stronger.” He didn’t hesitate, his mind going blank as he fell to the bench.

ⅩⅢ

His eyes shot open, fear embracing him, Blues pushed him back down, kissing him. His heart ached, the all too familiar hell in his mind. He knew what was gonna happen, Blues was straddling him, the prototype would removing his heart, giving it Shadow. No matter how much he begged his lover to stop.

Blues leaned back, running a hand through his hair, braiding the black locks. “Why do you want to be stronger?”

Shadow reached up, no chain stopped him this time. “For you.” He cupped Blues’ face, running his thumb over the soft flesh. “Because I love you.”

Blues smiled. “I love you too.” Kissing him again. “That’s why I’m doing this.” Blues slipped off of him, untying the yellow scarf on his neck. Shadow sat up following Blues with his eyes. The prototype stopped, looking up at him again. Hands, 8 pairs of hands, hands he knew,  _ their _ hands, grabbed Blues. His lover screamed as they pulled him apart, ripping away the synthetic skin, tearing out his wiring. His limbs were flung, covered in oil, splattering to the floor, his systems crashing down, oil dripping into miniature lakes under him.

Shadow screamed, jumping out of the bed, his chains breaking, grabbing his lover’s torso, and head, clutching them close to his heart. Pulling Blues away from the hands. “Blues?!” Tears streamed down his face, looking into those eyes. “Please stay with me.” He leaned down kissing the torn up lips. “I love you.” He sobbed out, stareing into the liveless eyes, and the exposed skull of his lover.

ⅩⅢ

> Fear is known to turn against its’ master.


	14. Heartache & Happiness

> Good things happen.

 

Rock and Roll were used to him now, dad was happy, having a full house again. More than a full house if he counted Shadow who was still in repairs. But everything was going well, more than well. He allowed dad to check his core, even letting him adjust a few things, making it more stable. Now he wouldn’t overheat, or not as much. He dusted his room, cleaned it, got some new clothes. Even started sewing up his yellow scarf. Yet it was far from perfect, Shadow still was being repaired, and upgraded.

Thus why he was staring. He locked his door, closed his curtains, not wanting Rock or Roll to come in and see this. He puffed out a breath of air, pushing up his bangs, his face was red, really red. He wiggled his hips, groaning as he hit his head on his desk. Then resting his chin on his palm.

It was a stare down, of him and a synthetic dick. Not just any penis, Shadow’s. That minus Shadow, it was just a high tech dildo, sitting on his desk. He finished it, finally after nights (when the twins were sleeping) of hard work, and locking it away in a safe in his closet. It was done. It was done and was standing straight up on his desk. He groaned, typing in another command on the small testing device. He cupped his mouth as the foreskin was pulled back, he sunk down, seeing it was hard. “Come on…” He told himself, poking it, snorting as it wiggled back. “Jesus...this is a whole new level of messed up.” He told himself, pulling his hand back feeling the faint throbbing. He pushed down his squeamish stomach, testing everything, making sure that the moment Shadow tried it, the dick wouldn’t fly off and explode.

Finally, he entered in one more code, almost choking, pulling out the tester's wires, the dick fell limp. He hid his face, it passed all the tests, even the releasing mechanism, quickly packing it all way in his safe. It was ready.

ⅩⅣ

> And that’s alright if they do.


	15. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and sex, that is all this chapter is.

He wanted to remember this, this simple moment, reaching up, cupping Blues’ face. The light was blinding, it hurt, but he refused to close his eyes. Blues laughed cupping his hand over Shadow’s. His mouth moved as he looked over Shadow, talking to someone else. He didn’t care, following every movement Blues made. Finally, he turned down, looking at Shadow, leaning forward, a screwdriver in his hand.

He was talking, he could hear it but it was muffled. The screwdriver going into the side of his head, slowly he started to hear Blues.

“Shadow, can you hear me?” Blues asked, his voice sounded so sweet.

“Yeah,” Shadow answered, one of his hands still reaching for Blues.

The prototype smiled, finally taking Shadow’s hand. “Is it still muffled?” He asked.

Shadow nodded, Blues sighed going back to work. He watched as another man walked over, this one had a beard, white hair and tired eyes, and the biggest belly he ever saw. He smiled waving. “Hi Shadowman, or do you want to be just called Shadow?”

“Shadow is just fine,” Blues said, he pointed his thumb to the old man. “Shadow this is my dad, Dr.Light, Wily’s ‘nemases’.”

Shadow waved. “Uh, no hard feelings for…”

Dr.Light shrugged. “Nah, besides you did bring my turd of a first son home, so you are golden.” He turned away. “Alright, I’ll leave you two to make out.”

Blues’ face turned a little red, as he leaned forward. “Dad I swear to GOD!”

“YOU’LL BE SCREAMING THE LORD'S NAME TONIGHT!” Dr.Light called.

Shadow laughed patting Blues back. “He is your dad that’s for sure.”

“You know if I do get an upgrade I’ll be growing a beard like his.”

ⅩⅤ

Shadow didn’t let go of his hand, bumbling around after him, a few times bumping into him. Blues didn’t mind, showing the ninja around the house, inducing him to the animals and his siblings. Roll instantly liked him, then again she almost liked anyone, Blues guessed it was because of Shadow that he was home. Rock kept his distance, the first time meeting Shadow they were both trying to kill each other, but Rock was respectful and tried to not be bothered by it. His dad loved to poke fun though, making dirty jokes left and right, Blues shot jokes back at him, something that they always did, it was funny seeing Shadow watch them exchange foul words.

Finally, he shut the door behind him, Shadow wandered into his room, looking at the photos. “I know it’s kinda small, and childish looking bu-”

Shadow walked over to his bed, falling face first into the cushions, bouncing a little. “Soft.” He rolled over looking at Blues waving him over.

Blues took his hand, Shadow yanked him on the bed. Kissing his cheek. Blues blushed as Shadow draped an arm on top of him. “So, how do you feel?”

Shadow yawned. “Tired, really tired, but happy.” He smiled, nuzzling his nose into Blues’ mass of hair. “One question though.”

Blues rolled onto his side facing Shadow, propping his head on his hand. “Yes?”

Shadow felt his face heat up. “How do you use this?” He admitted confused, his eyes angling down.

Blues grinned, then broke into a laugh. “That...for another time, you should rest.” He leaned forward, kissing Shadow.

Shadow sighed. “Alright.” He curled around Blues, dozing softly, letting this moment drag on as long as it could. Blues started to dozz too, Shadow noticed that he was much more relaxed, generally holding his shoulders up, always alert, but here? Blues looked like he could fall asleep any second, like a cat who found the perfect sun spot.

A moment later Dr.Light’s voice called. “Blues, Shadow, wanna go out and get some ice cream?”

“Come one Blues!” Roll called.

Blues hissed, sitting up. “Shadow’s tired, he’ll stay home. I’ll go.” He slipped off the bed, pausing to turn back and kiss Shadow again. “Just take it slow huh?”

Shadow nodded, playfully licking Blues’ nose. “You’re still wearing my belt.”

Blues laughed. “It’s mine now.” He teased walking out, wiping Shadow’s saliva off his face.

He waited, hearing the car start and then drive off. Leaving him on the soft bed, rolling onto his back. Groaning. “I have no idea how to use this…”

ⅩⅤ

“How’d you two meet?” Roll asked, leaning back against the window, looking at Blues.

“Roll.” Rock snapped. “That’s a little rude.” He said twisting himself to face Roll.

Blues shrugged. “It’s fine Rock. We did meet once when we both worked for Wily after Shadow wandered the streets, set himself up in a warehouse. I,” He scratched the back of his head. “I bumbled around, stole a lot, got into trouble with a lot of bad people. One day I was running for my life, and hide behind a dumpster, and there he was, on the roof looking down at me, and he saved me.” He could tell he was blushing.

Roll squealed hugging Blues. “I’m so happy for you!”

Rock rolled his eyes. “Either way glad to have you two home.” He turned back.

“Just as long as no one hears anything I’m happy,” Dad said, looking back and winking, and returning his attention to the road.

Blues sunk down in his seat, as Roll and Rock snickered.

ⅩⅤ

The room was simple, a dresser against the wall, a nightstand, a desk, there was another room branching off, a bathroom. Stepping into the bathroom, feeling the cold tile underfoot, itching the sweatpants and the baggy shirt. Roll dug him up some old clothes, refusing Shadow his kimono, wanting to stitch it up and wash it. He flicked the light on, looking at himself in the mirror, sticking out his tongue, disliking how pale he looked with the bright clothes. “Ugh.” He turned away looking at the bathroom.

It was mostly blue, the soft rug was baby boy blue, it matched the walls, and the print of the shower curtain. It was cozy. He popped open the mirror cabinet, grabbing a comb, dragging it through his hair. “Should I get it cut?” He twirled a strand between his fingers.

He set the comb back down in the cabinet, glancing over the contents, trailing his fingers over them. His hand stopped over a small bottle it had a note.

Blues,

I best not hear anything, and I’m not going on another trip to get more, so you’re on your own.

~Dad

P.S. Roll and Rock best not hear anything!

Shadow blinked, picking up the small bottle, turning it over and over in his hand, reading over the label. His face darkened as the red bottle, looking up into the mirror, setting it down again. Cupping his face. He took a moment, breathing, then picking it up again, reading the directions.

He slid down the sink, sitting on the floor, the bottle still in hand. “Blues…”

Blues gasping in that alleyway, the fingers threading into his hair, how his body shook under him. How easily he released and collapsed into Shadow’s arms.

ⅩⅤ

They walked down the sidewalk, Roll didn’t dare leave his side, Rock was up ahead looking at a store his ice cream dripping down his hand. Dad continued walking stopping by Rock.

Roll laughed at a joke, elbowing Blues. “How could you say that?”

Blues snorted. “I took my chance.” Blues lifted up his ice cream, biting the bottom of the cone, sucking the half melted ice cream out.

“Good for Shadow.” Roll winked.

Blues frowned, lightly pushing Roll. Slurping the rest of the cone. “Dad does this too, ya know?” He chewed on the cone.

To prove a point dad did the exact thing, but much louder, making everyone stop and look at him. Rock and Roll were horrified while Blues was laughing so hard he had to lean against Roll, his sides hurting.

“Dad!” The twins said in unison.

Blues grinned. “No wonder you’re still single!”

Dad gave him a look, his hand still covered in liquid ice cream, messing up Blues’ hair. “I shouldn’t have programmed you with sass.” He stuck out his tongue.

Blues did the same. “Great, I’m going home to wash out my hair.” He pulled at his belt, looking at the mechanism. “Don’t wait up for me, I’ll find you.” He walked over to the wall, his shadow becoming a little darker, stepping though. The void was something to get used to, so many shadows, so many lights, each one leading to a new place. He looked around, seeing those who were closer to him like his siblings cut outs, his dad’s, and Shadow’s. He walked to  Shadow’s knowing the ninja was at home.

He slipped through the whole, popping out of the bathroom floor. Pulling himself out of the hole, falling face first onto Shadow’s lap. He laughed, turning over to look up at the ninja. “Oh.” He blinked sitting up.

Shadow was on the floor, his face red, cupping his mouth with one hand, twitching in an ungraceful way. His other hand was down the baggy pants moving constantly.

ⅩⅤ

Shadow stopped embarrassment flooding him. “Hi.” Shame and sweat ran down his skin.

“You have no idea what you’re doing do you?” Blues asked stepping out of the hole, standing over Shadow, washing his hair. “Gross.” He said. “Dad got ice cream in my hair.” he grabbed a towel rubbing the water out of his hair. “Didn’t expect you to be masturbating.” He shrugged.

Shadow hung his head, trying to not look at the more than noticeable bump in his pants. “I-is that what it’s called?”

Blues pulled back, still rubbing the towel in his hair. “Yeah,” He flung the towel, sinking down the sink next to Shadow. “It’s normal, everyone does that. Well unless you’re _ that guy. _ ” He leaned closer to Shadow, making the ninja grow hot again. “Tell me what were you thinking about?”

Shadow swallowed hard, blood pooling into two places. “Y-you, that night in the alleyway.” He scratched his head. “A-and just...you…” He sunk down in his own clothes.

Blues laughed. “You’re adorable, you know that?” He kissed Shadow, swinging his leg, pinned the ninja under him, still kissing him as he straddled Shadow.

Shadow gasped into the kiss and Blues rocked their hips together. Blues pulled off Shadow’s shirt throwing it, meeting again with another kiss. Shadow found Blues’ shoulder and lower waist pulling him closer. “I love you.” He mumbled, kissing Blues’ soft neck.

Blues squeaked as Shadow tickled his tender flesh. “I love you too.” He played with Shadow’s long hair, kissing him again.

Shadow grabbed Blues’ butt, he gasped, his face turning to a pink, a grin took over as his hands trailed down Shadow’s chest, a forefinger running all the way down, stopping right above the sweat pants. Curling the forefinger around the elastic waistband, pulling it back slightly then letting it snap. “Ahhh…” Shadow breathed out, his hands finding the belt around Blues’ waist, yanking it out of the belt loops. Blues hissed, his cheek growing to a nice rosy pink, Shadow fingered his way up Blues’ shirt, knowing it wasn’t his first time touching Blues, setting the shirt down on the soft rug. “You’re so soft.” He whispered leaning forward, kissing the flesh, Blues squeaked.

“D-Damn you…” Blues said as Shadow kissed a steady line, pausing over the sensitive nipples. Blues gasped, hugging Shadow’s head as Shadow nipped softly at one, and his hand found another. Blues trembled, gasping for air, looking up. “He got a bottle of fucking lube...Ahhh!” Blues grabbed the bottle reading it. “Oh, it’s strawberry flavored...GREAT!” He yelled as Shadow bit into the other one, switching his mouth for this fingers, twisting and pinching until they stood up.

Blues opened up the bottle as Shadow undid his button, then slowly dragging the zipper down. Blues moaned into Shadow’s ear, his hips bucking towards Shadow. Pouring the liquid in his hand, coating his fingers, playing with it. “What’s that for?”

Blues moaned. “Pull my pants down.” Shadow did, pausing as he eyed the bulge, it wasn’t his first time seeing it, but he knew how reactive Blues was. “My boxers too,” Shadow responded tugging them down, cupping Blues’ butt cheek with Shadow's hand. “This is what it’s for…” He shifted his knees opening his hips a little more, his fingers prodding for a moment before Blues gasped and fell onto Shadow. “T-to make it easier and les-ah-painful.” He panted into Shadow’s neck, his hips pushing forward. “T-touch me…”

Shadow didn’t hesitate finding Blues, stroking him, playing with the tip, pulling back and forth the foreskin. Blues moaned but still winched, adding in another finger, pushing into himself, impaling himself right above Shadow. Shadow kissed him, circling the tip with his thumb. Blues moaned his whole body quivering. Suddenly Blues fell forward, crying out in pleasure. “Blues?” Shadow stopped helping his lover sit up, Blues pulled his hand out, nodding. “What the hell happened?”

“What happened,” He had to regain his breath. “I’m stretched out...I’m ready for you Shadow.”

Shadow raised an eyebrow. “Ready for me?”

Blues laughed, yanking down the sweat pants, Shadow gasped as his own self sprung free. “Let’s go to the bed, besides a little more romantic than the bathroom floor.”

Shadow didn’t know why but he picked Blues up so quickly that carried the smaller to the bed, all of it in such a haste. He set Blues down, crawling onto the bed, kissing him, Blues moaned, running his finger through Shadow’s hair. A shiver ran down Shadow’s back. “What do I do?” He asked only a few inches from Blues.

Blues gave a sheepish grin. “Well...You know what you were doing earlier?” He licked his lips, wrapping his arms around Shadow’s neck. “That gel,” He handed it to Shadow. “Coat yourself, and...put yourself in me.” His face light up a little more at the last part.

Shadow raised an eyebrow. “That easy?”

“It’s not like you need to solve some math equation to put your dick in me.” They stopped for a moment, both of them bursting into laughter. Shadow watched how Blues closed his eyes, slightly tossing his head back, smiling as he laughed. He let his eyelids sink down just a little, kissing the other’s neck. Blues moaned, turning away letting him ravage his softer flesh. “S-Shadow...Please…” Blues gasped out. “Make love to me…”

Something about how Blues’ lips parted made Shadow’s heart sing, he kissed those soft lips. Coating his hand, sniffing the strawberry scent, rubbing it between his fingers, then finding his own self. He gasped, falling forward, moaning into Blues’ ear. “Jesus, I wasn’t paying attention to that, I didn’t realize how much I wanted this.” He kissed Blues’ cheek as the other snorted. “You’re cute when you laugh.”

“You mean when I sound like a pig.” Blues corrected.

Shadow grinned. “I’d still pork you.”

“And I’m sure I’d squeal. Now stick yourself in me please.” He whimpered bucking his hips towards Shadow. Shadow laughed, pinning a thigh down and pulling a leg up, resting it on his shoulder. Blues’ eyes widened. “I-I didn’t know you knew this position…”

Shadow grinned. “What? I can spy.”

Blues blinked, opening his mouth then closing it then opening it again. “You watched someone?”

He shrugged. “More like ‘oops, my bad,’ stumbled in.” He bit his bottom lip, prodding Blues, Blues hissed, reaching down, pushing Shadow’s tip into him. He gasped under Shadow, his hips quivered. “You alright?” Shadow cupped his face, ignoring the need to buck his hips into Blues.

Blues nodded swallowing. “Slow...I mean this is both our first times an-Ahh!” Shadow pushed into him slowly halting as he cried out. “N-no, keep going.” Blues waved trying to catch his breath.

Shadow hissed, Blues was hot, slick and tight, and it felt good, great, so this was love. Thrusting in a little more, gasping, he was only halfway in and it gnawed at him, drove him insane. His hips wanted to shove himself deep inside Blues, ravage him, take everything that was Blues and make it his own. Blues quivered under him, gasping, moaning, tears pooling at the sides of his eyes. Their eyes met, Shadow relaxed, cupping Blues’ cheek. “You’re perfect.” Blues couldn’t talk, his fingers curling into fists with the bed sheets. He pushed the rest of himself in, making an ‘ahh’ sound feeling Blues all around him. Pleasure overriding all of his systems, he was sure there were a few warning alerts, he muted them, only Blues’ mattered in this moment. His Blues. Blues nodded, Shadow pulled back slowly then pushing himself back in, hissing as the feeling ran from himself and to his core shaking it. Blues whimpered, gasping as pleasure captured his body, his hips bucking to Shadow. Shadow responded, moving with his lover’s body, panting as he did, moaning when he could, and mumbling the softest of words to him.

His core was racing with Blues’, beating as one, their power flowing to one and the other. Blues gasped under him, whimpering, his hands shooting up to Shadow. Shadow didn’t hesitate to lean down, kissing Blues, he was sure their souls collided just then.

Blues’s body under his, his lover gasping for air, begging Shadow, spurting mindless love words. Shadow reached down, taking Blues’ self in his palm, moving at his own pace. Blues cried out, his back arching towards Shadow. His moans drove Shadow, kissing the supple flesh around Blues’ neck. “I...I love you...I love you so...much…” He forced out. Blues grabbed at his hair, tossing his head back in a long pure moan. “I’m your’s...Everything...that’s me...Is your’s...Ahhh Blues…”

He faced Shadow, kissing him. “I-ah- Y-your’s a-as well.” He panted mindlessly.

Shadow grabbed Blues’ hip, shoving himself deep into Blues. They cried out in unison. Pleasure taking over, ripping out of Shadow and into Blues.

The same liquid from his lover in the alleyway covered his hand, he pulled his palm away, seeing how slowly Blues went limp. He kissed him again, exhaustion taking over, panting heavily, already knowing that soreness would set in for both of them. Blues mindlessly grabbed at him, Shadow pulled himself out of his lover, running a clean hand over Blues’ belly, then flopping onto the bed. Pulling his lover closer, kissing his forehead, feeling hot breath on his neck. They laid there panting, hearing birds chirp outside. “How often do couples make love?”

Blues yawned, nuzzling himself into Shadow’s chest. “As often as they want, and right now, I think we can at least wait a day…”

“Good I think we’re out of strawberry flavored lube.” He looked at the bottle that somehow was on the floor and spilled, too tired to care. So what if there was a stain, at least it was a reminded of their first lovemaking.

Blues blinked open an eye. “Strawberry flavored lube?”

He shrugged.

“God damn it.” He smirked, shifting to grab the covers and pulling it over both of them. Shadow relaxed, letting the bangs tickle his nose, slipping into sleep, but right before he did he swore he felt a hand grab his new butt and say “Gotta sample.” He didn’t care, that was the best night’s sleep he ever got.

ⅩⅤ

He yawned, stretching, finding it difficult as arms prevented him. Shadow’s nose was in his hair, and hot breath rolled down his face. He didn’t care, carefully undoing the cage of Shadow’s arms and pulling himself into a seating position, looking around.

Everything seemed to be in place, well besides the messy bed, the rug in the bathroom flopped over, and the light still on. But something felt off. He stared at his room, studying the reddish stain job on the wood.

At this point Shadow started to stir, grumbling as his hands were searching for Blues, finally blinking open an eye, seeing Blues was awake. He groaned, stretching his back then winching. “Sore.”

Once Shadow mentioned it Blues was sore, really sore, he groaned, feeling the dull ache in his lower back, especially his butt. “Next time we gotta get more lube.”

Shadow sat next to him, wrapping an arm around his torso, pulling him close, Blues didn’t mind, letting him kiss the top of his head. “There’s a note on the door.” He mumbled half of his speech was muffled by Blues’ hair.

Blues looked over seeing the yellow piece of paper. “Could you get it?”

Shadow nodded, kissing his head before getting up, wincing as he stood tall. “Ugh.” He grumbled walking over to the door ripping the yellow paper off, standing there reading it. He snorted, a grin spreading across his face as his chest bounced in laughter. Handing the note to Blues.

Blues and Shadow,

First: CLOSE THE GODDAMN DOOR! NO ONE WANT’S TO SEE SHADOW’S ASS HANGING OFF THE BED, AND NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR BLUES PRACTICE HIS HIGH NOTES FOR A MUSICAL! I MEAN COME ON GUYS, REALLY?

Second: I swear if you two keep me up at night I’ll force you to watch a man shove a glass jar up his ass. It’s not pleasant, and you can thank Wily for showing me that in college.

Third: There are waffles downstairs, we went out shopping for new clothes for the both of you. Roll couldn’t wait.

Fourth: Rush might be sick so watch your step.

With love, you horny bastards,

~Dad

Blues laughed setting the letter down, falling back onto his bed. “‘You horny bastards’.” He giggled rolling over burying his face in the pillow. “We gotta shower.” He felt the slight tickle of Shadow’s lips on his shoulder, craning his neck to look at the head of black hair. Shadow looked up, wrapping his arms around Blues. He squeaked as the ninja lifted him off the bed and carried him into the bathroom, pausing to fix the carpet. And setting him on the sink counter.

Blues watched him get fresh towels and start the shower, swinging his legs, and whistling as he waited. As a sense of warmth and relaxation came over him, making him smile and grab Shadow’s upper arm and tug him over, hugging the taller as the echo of the shower spread through the two rooms.


	16. *Bonus Chapter*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****Bonus Chapter****  
> Someone wakes up from a long nap.  
> And Shadow strangely is sick.

It had been six months, nothing really had changed. Well, Rock was more social to Blues and him, and he finally got his belt back. It was snowing again, he watched as the frozen particles of moisture fell, sticking to the outside of the window. He was curled up in a blanket, with a runny nose. He shivered, even if he was wrapped up in layers and layers of blankets he still felt cold. Sitting there thinking, finding it funny how a robot could get sick.

“I told you to not mediate out there.” Blues said leaning against the door frame, a thermos and two mugs in in hands. He sighed pushing himself off the frame making his way over to Shadow, sitting next to him, quietly pouring the hot tea.

Shadow thanked him, sipping on the liquid, watching as it slowly got darker and darker outside, the snow turning from white to dark blue. “Think it’ll stop?”

Blues shook his head, leaning against him. “Maybe during the night, dad picked this house for the weather and to be away from the city, so the roads don’t get plowed much, and the snow drifts are horrible.” He shrugged. “At least we can get cabin fever together.”

“The most romantic thing you’ve said all day.” Shadow joked, pulling a sassy comment.

Blues cocked his head towards Shadow. “Yeah, and what’s the most romantic thing you’ve said all day?”

Shadow grinned. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but next to you and watch the snow fall outside.”

Blues blinked. “I’m gonna kiss your mucus filled mouth.” Shadow didn’t have time for a response as Blues took his head in his hands, kissing him. “I love you.”

Shadow smiled, pecking a smaller kiss on his lover’s lips. “I love you too.” Blues squeaked as Shadow grabbed his waist, turning him around and placing him on his lap. “Now stay here, I need to use that scarf to blow my nose.”

“Eww!” Blues pushed away, sticking out his tongue, escaping Shadow’s arms, but curling up next to him, draping the blanket over his shoulders and leaning against Shadow. Shadow wrapped his arm around Blues. “Would you really be nowhere else than here?”

Shadow shook his head. “I’ve seen the universe, and right now my universe is you.”

Blues grumbled. “When did you get so good at flirting?”

“After hours of you pinching my butt until it turns black and blue, ya gotta learn quickly.”

Blues laughed, his hand finding Shadow’s weaving his fingers into it. He yawned, his eyes starting to droop. “G’night Shadow.”

Shadow smiled, leaning down, kissing Blues’ hair. “Night Blues, you’re a turd.”

“I’m your turd.” He said finally sleep taking over.

Shadow watched him, seeing his chest rise and fall slowly. He thought over the past few months, how many nights he spent with Blues, in the warehouse, in this very room. How long he spent meditating, how many hours he dozed in Blues’ arms. Or just moments like this, just them, sometimes they didn’t even need to talk to be happy, just next to each other. It brought a peace of mind to him, one he loved.

He noticed that he didn’t meditate much anymore, only after nightmares, and those seemed to be disappearing. Blues seemed much more cheerful, even running around like a doofus of a kid. Not to mention that he finally let his dad start working on him, upgrading him. And Shadow saw that he got taller, his voice got a little deeper, his jaw was more noticeable. Sure Blues was ‘growing up’ but that didn’t change Shadow’s love for him. In fact, Blues started growing a beard. He knew that Blues would start shaving soon, and honestly, the little hair tickled him.

He stared up at the stars, glaring at him, his arm around Blues’ tightened, he clenched his teeth. “Stay the hell away from him.” He snarled out.

As if to respond one of the stars twinkled.

Shadow narrowed his eyes, finally knowing what it was like to protect something. And that was Blues.

* * *

It was cold, endless, and empty, there was no up and down, there was no direction, only darkness. Some stars glittered out, providing some light, some warmth, but it was mostly dark. And endless crushing void, no noise, no life, absolute death.

Then suddenly there was a beep.

It echoed, forever.

Another beep.

This time it was awoken, stirring from the longest slumber. Hearing the beep again, checking in on the signal. The giant wondered what could be beeping? He checked again, in disbelief. Could his creator be dead? How could the powerful Ra Moon be dead? He pondered on the situation, checking the other status signals, only 10 were still active. Ra Moon’s greatest creations, besides himself, and one measly Kuiper Droid.

He turned towards the Kuiper Droid signal, examining his inner maps. Finding that the droid was on a simple small planet. Oxygen, water and an earth based planet, it had inhabitants, homo sapiens to be exact. It also had other life, other creatures, oxygen based lifeforms. But there were more, not natural life, machine life.

Interested he planned a course to swing by, find this scum of a Kuiper Droid, incinerate him so that he wasn’t even physical matter anymore. Burn the planet to a cinder and slaughter the inhabitants. 

He knew he wasn’t the only one who wanted this, there were others, not as powerful as him, but they would want revenge as well.

He activated the other signal waiting as he got 9 beeps back, each one of them awake.

Terra.

Mercury.

Venus.

Mars.

Jupiter.

Saturn.

Uranus.

Pluto.

Neptune.

All 11 of them were awake now, including their commander, Sun Star.

He glared at the pathetic planet, he would find the Kuiper Droid, he would destroy the humans as they called themselves. And he would wipe the universe clean of that stain of a planet.


End file.
